The Demon's Watch
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: 21ème siècle, Crystal, une jeune fille de 16 ans vois sa vie changée à tout jamais grâce à ou...A cause de la montre à gousset qu'elle possède depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle vous raconte son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Je m'appelle Crystal, je suis née le 13 Décembre. Cette année là, j'allais avoir 16 ans. Je vivais avec mon père adoptif depuis que j'avais 3 ans, sa femme étant morte.J'étais orpheline. Mon père adoptif m'avait trouvée dans un petit berceau abandonné dans un parc par une nuit de Décembre ou la neige tombait,quelques jours après ma naissance. Je ne portais qu'une petite robe en soie et j'avais une couverture avec mon prénom et ma date de naissance brodé dessus. Il y avait aussi une lettre écrite de la main de mon père et une montre à gousset. Bien qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas, je la chérissait plus que tout car elle était mon seul lien avec mon vrai père. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait changer ma vie à tout jamais...

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus orpheline.. J'ai retrouvé mon père et je vais vous racontez cette histoire incroyable qu'est mon histoire...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso excepté Crystal qui est un personnage de ma création.

J'essayerais de poster un chapitre tout les mardi ou mercredi.

Bonjour,bonjour !

Je m'excuse déjà s'il manque des mots ou si des mots sont coupés mais j'ai eut énormément de problèmes à l'encodage de ce chapitre.J'espère avoir tout corriger mais on ne sait jamais que j'aurais loupé quelque chose.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Tic-Tac**

Ce matin là,mon père adoptif vint me réveiller avec un grand sourire.

-Deboooout!

-Mmm ? P'pa...On est Lundi...Je commence plus tard...Et c'est pas encore mon anniversaire...

-Non mais écoute !

Il mit devant mes yeux,ma montre à gousset. Enfin...Celle de mon père. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire et faisait balancer la montre tel un pendule...

-Papa...Arrête de faire ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma montre ?

-Elle fonctionne !

J'arrachais littéralement la montre des mains de mon père pour finalement ne rien entendre. Il avait du rêver. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas,je sortit de mon lit et je m'habillais. Ce jour là,j'avais choisi comme tenue une jupe droite bleue,des collants blancs,un chemisier bleu ciel et une veste blanche.A cette époque,j'avais de longs cheveux noirs (enfin,noirs,ils le sont toujours).Mes yeux bruns ressortaient grâce au maquillage choisi minutieusement pour aller avec ma tenue. Ensuite,je rejoignit mon père dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin,il me complimenta sur ma tenue avant de me servir mon bol de céréales et mon verre de jus d'orange. Mon père...Enfin...Mon père adoptif,il était un peu spécial dans son genre : il s'habillait toujours tout en rouge,il avait de longs cheveux,rouges eux aussi. Il parlait parfois de lui au féminin et avait une façon d'être assez particulière. Ses amis,et aussi ses collègues par la même occasion,étaient tout aussi bizarre que lui. Il y en avait un assez jeune,cheveux blonds avec un peu de noir,qui me draguait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Puis, il y en avait deux autre,un plutôt gringalet,cheveux bruns et un autre du genre...Normal,cheveux bruns et blond tressés en tresses africaines d'un coté et les cheveux lâchés de l'autre. Puis, il y avait le dernier,qui avait le même âge que mon père,cheveux noirs,très grand,il se tenait toujours droit et était très strict.D'ailleurs,il critiquait toujours mon père adoptif sur la façon dont il m'éduquer. Ils portaient tout les cinq des lunettes et ils formaient une sacré équipe ! Enfin...Je m'éloigne...Donc,après avoir pris le petit déjeuner,préparer mon sac de cours,et tout et tout. Je me mit en route pour l'école. Ce jour là,comme tout les autres,j'avais emporté la montre de mon père.Même si elle ne fonctionnait pas,j'aimais l'avoir avec moi.A l'école,je retrouvais mes amies et on parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent. En cours,ce jour là,je n'écoutais pas,je repensait à ce que mon père m'avait dit le matin au déjeuner...

_# Flash Back #_

-_Papa__ ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-La montre...Elle fonctionnait vraiment ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Elle fonctionne depuis toujours !_

_-Hein?_

_-Mais tu n'entendras les tic-tac que si tu le désire vraiment._

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Elle ne fonctionnera que si tu en as vraiment envie. Si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne,elle fonctionnera. Si tu ne le veux pas,elle ne fonctionnera pas..._

_# Fin du Flash Back #_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Cette phrase...La dernière...Elle hantait mes pensées...

-Mademoiselle Sutcliff ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Evidemment,je n'avais rien écouter au cours,et donc je ne savais pas ce que le prof venais de dire. Je fus renvoyée d'un cours pour la première et j'eut également droit à ma première heure de colle. Le soir,en rentrant,je n'écoutais même pas papa me sermonner. Mes pensées étaient toujours occupées par la même chose : la montre.J'étais couchée sur mon lit,et je la tenais dans mes mains. Je la regardait en détails pour la première fois. Les dessins qu'il y avait dessus prenaient pour la première fois une signification dans mon esprit.

-Des armoiries...Ce sont des armoiries !

Ni une,ni deux,j'attrapais mon portable et pris une me précipitais sur mon bureau pour allumer mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.J'avais peut-être trouver un indice pour retrouver mon père !

-Allez ! Allume toi plus vite ordinateur de merde !

Mon ordinateur était un ordinateur de l'an quarante comme on dit...Affreusement vieux et du coup...Trèèèèès lent...Quand il fut enfin allumé,je branchais mon portable avec le câble USB et je transférait la photo sur le disque dur et ouvrais le navigateur.

-Recherche d'images...Faites que ça fonctionne...

Je fit un copier coller de la photo dans la barre de recherches et je lançais la recherche par image. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent me semblèrent une éternité.Puis,les résultats s'affichèrent enfin.

-Phantomhive ...

Quand je vis que c'était une famille très ancienne,,je perdit tout espoir. Mon père avait du acheter cette montre chez un antiquaire...Les armoiries n'étaient donc pas un indice...Je fis malgré tout quelques recherche sur cette illustre famille qu'était la famille Phantomhive. Elle semblait très connue à son époque. Après plus d'une heure de recherches,je me décidais enfin à arrêter mon ordinateur et à commencer à travailler pour l'école. La montre était posée près de moi sur mon bureau. Je la regardais fixement sans arriver à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Elle était ouverte,je pouvais donc voir ses aiguilles immobiles...Sans m'en rendre compte,je me mis à pleurer...Les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard des aiguilles...Comme si j'espérais qu'elles se mettent à bouger. Je pris la montre en main et comme par miracle,la trotteuse se mit à bouger,produisant un léger tic-tac qui remplissait le silence dans ma chambre.A ce moment là,mon cœur s'emplit de joie. Elle fonctionnait ! Mais j'ignorait encore que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout et surtout qu'à partir de ce moment là,j'était en danger...


	3. Chapter 3

**Qyumi : **C'était le but de vous étonnez avec les Shinigamis ! Non j'ai vraiment pas de chances ! D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre il y a un passage que je n'ai pas réussi a modifier Y_Y J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3

**MiticSky : **Je t'avais reconnue avant même de lire ta review,rien que le nom et j'avais compris (je mérite bien mon surnom Sherlock :p).Si non,je sais que c'est bien :3 (non je déconne ^^").Merci,merci :) non tu me l'avais jamais dit pense que tout le monde se doute un peu de la suite :D Enfin...Je suis sûre que certains événements qui vont se produire vous serez étonnés :D.J'aurais trop voulu voir ta tête quand tu as vu que Grell était le père x) (si non c'était une idée de Sandrine en fait et je la trouvais cool :D) Et soit en sûre que je vais continuer comme ça Watson :3 et j'ai hâte de voir ta review car tu ne m'a donner qu'un vague avis sur ce chapitre hier ^^

Je m'excuse déjà pour le passage que je n'ai pas réussi à modifier mais j'ai vraiment énormément de problèmes pour poster mes chapitres...D'ailleurs quelqu'un ne saurait pas à cause de quoi ça peut-être et ce que je peux faire pour le résoudre ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

A Mercredi prochain :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Alarme.**

Le lendemain,lorsque je me suis réveillée,j'étais couchée sur mon bureau,la montre dans ma main. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure...10h15 ?! Pourquoi papa n'était-il pas venu me réveiller ?! Je m'étirais,mettais la montre dans ma poche et je descendais dans la cuisine : personne...Bizarre,quand papa partait au travail,il mettait mon réveil et préparait mon petit déjeuner...

-Papa ? Papa t'es là ?

Aucune réponses. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.Ça ne ressemblait pas à papa de partir comme ça. Je fis le tour de la maison pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que j'étais seule. Je me préparais pour aller à l'école et je me mit en route. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement.J'avais essayer de contacter papa plusieurs fois dans la journée mais il n'avait pas répondu.Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas...J'étais vraiment très inquiète. En rentrant à la maison,je vis que,contrairement à ce matin,la voiture de papa était garée dans l'allée. Je me précipita à l'intérieur en espérant qu'il soit là.

-Papa ?! Tu es rentré ?

Pour seule réponse,une alarme de réveil se déclencha dans ma chambre.Ça me faisait vraiment flipper. Et pourtant,je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises...

-Papa ! Arrête ça,c'est pas drôle ! J'ai la trouille !

L'alarme s'arrêta. La maison était à nouveau calme et sans bruits. Je me décidais à monter dans ma chambre voir si mon père n'y était pas. Doucement,sans faire de bruits,je m'engageais dans l'escalier. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte. Pour me rassurer,je pris la montre de mon père...Mon vrai père...Dans ma main et je la serrais doucement. Le plancher craqua comme si l'on marchait. Je me figeais...

-Papa ! C'est vraiment plus drôle là !

Rien...Pas un bruit. Puis,de nouveau,l'alarme de réveil,ensuite celle de la chambre de mon père.Ça allait de plus en plus fort : le bruit était insoutenable.L'alarme incendie se déclencha aussi...Je n'en pouvais plus...

-STOP ! CA SUFFIT !

Plus rien. Tout s'était tut. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et je tentais de me calmer.J'avais vraiment la trouille. Je terminais quand même de monter les escaliers et j'avançais doucement vers la porte de ma chambre. Elle était entre-ouverte,je regardais doucement par l'ouverture...Une ombre se dessinait dans la noirceur de la pièce,mais une chose était sûre,ce n'était pas papa...

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans m...

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans ma chambre,quelqu'un...Ou...Quelque chose,me tira par le bras et me plaqua une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tremblais de peur,qu'allait-ils me faire ? Qu'est-ce que ces personnes faisaient chez moi ? Et où était mon père ? J'essayais de me débattre tant bien que mal.C'est alors que...La personne ou...La chose...Me murmura quelque chose...

-Tiens toi tranquille,le méchant dans l'histoire,ce n'est pas moi.C'est eux.C'est toi qu'ils veulent...Alors pas un bruit d'accord ?

J'étais certainement folle de faire confiance à un inconnu dont je ne voyais même pas le visage à ce moment là,mais quelque chose dans sa voix me poussait à lui faire confiance. Elle était douce et apaisante. Une voix d'homme,j'en avait donc déduis que c'était un être humain...Je suppose...Et que c'était un homme.J'acquiesçais pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Il retira donc sa main. Je murmurais alors...

-Mon père...Est-ce qu'ils l'ont... ?

-Non...Il va bien,ne t'en fais pas...

Je soupirais de soulagement. Mais je n'eut le temps que le temps de me calmer que les alarmes se remettaient à sonner encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Je me sentais mal,ma tête tournait...

-Mets tes mains sur tes oreilles...Et ferme les yeux.

Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix distinctement,mais je savais que c'était mon « protecteur » et j'avais quand même compris ce qu'il disait. Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait demander. Au bout de quelques minutes,les alarmes cessèrent.J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Mais je n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de celui que j'avais surnommé mon « protecteur » car à cause de mon mal de tête insupportable,je perdis connaissance.A mon réveil,j'étais dans mon lit. Mon père et ses collègues étaient là.

-Papa!

Je lui sautais au cou et le serrais dans mes bras,comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Je...

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à parler pour raconter à mon père.

-Nous devrions la laisser dormir encore un peu Sutcliff.

_-Hum ... Oui ... Tu en raison lun. Willu! (après de nombreux essais,les modifications ne s'enregistraient quand meme pas donc voici la fin : Tu as raison mon Willu !)_

Le dénommé tiqua à la prononciation de ce surnom affectif que mon père lui avait donner et qu'il détestait plus que tout.

-Dors encore ma chérie,repose toi...Tu nous racontera tout à l'heure..

Mon père...Oui enfin...Mon père adoptif quoi,déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fis mine de me rendormir. Tout les cinq pensant que je dormais entamèrent une conversation...

-C'était...Eux...N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui,Sutcliff,sans aucuns doutes...Elle va avoir 16 ans...C'est normal...

-La montre s'est remise en route alors ? Ça veux dire que...

-Oui...

-Slingby ! Ne parlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! C'est une discussion privée entre Sutcliff et moi-même.

-Pourquoi ne dites vous rien à Ronnald sur son intervention alors ?

-Parce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'important.

-Il a dit quelque chose qu'on sait tous : La montre fonctionne.

Après,la conversation continua mais c'était sans grands intérêts ,je vous passe les détails. Et donc,j'avance directement au moment où la conversation devint plus intéressante.

-Enfin bref,Sutcliff,je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité.

-Tu Crois _Willu_ ?!

-Cessez de m'appelez ainsi ! Et oui,c'est mieux,car...Ils vont certainement revenir...

-Hum...Mais je ne veux pas...

-Grell,on t'avait dit de ne pas trop t'attacher quand on a su...

-Je sais Eric mais...Après tout,je l'ai quand même élevée...

-C'est une chose,certes,mais il faut aussi la protéger Sutcliff,c'est le rôle d'un père de protéger sa fille...On devrait l'emmener tant qu'elle...

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps : je me relevais d'un seul coup et je criais.

-JE N'IRAIS NULLE PART !

A ces mots,ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux étonnés. Mon père voulu dire quelque chose,mais...Le concert d'alarmes repris à nouveau.

-Sutcliff ! Mettez la à l'abri !

-Mais...Mais...

Avant que papa ne se décide à bouger et faire quelque chose,je fut emportée par quelque chose...Enfin plutôt...Quelqu'un. Je croyais que c'était...Eux...Alors je commençais à me débattre pour me dégager. Je perdis totalement la notion de l'espace. Je ne savais pas où l'on était...Ni où on allait...

-Ils sont revenus bien trop vite à mon gout...

Cette voix...Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles...C'était mon « protecteur ».Me sachant en sécurité,je cessais de me débattre.

-Vous...Vous êtes...Revenu...

-Oui...Mais ne fais pas de bruits,reste là...

-Ne...Ne partez pas...Je...J'ai peur...

-Je ne pars pas...C'est promis.

Il me serra doucement dans ses bras. On resta là où l'on était cachés pendant un long moment. Mais je ne saurais dire si ce moment dura des secondes,des minutes ou des heures...J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Enfin bref,après cette durée qui me sembla longue,il me ramena à la maison et disparu sans que j'aie le temps de voir son visage...

-Ma chérie ! Tu n'as rien !

Nom Ca va ... ... Il ... Il ... Je Sauvée

-Va faire tes valises ma chérie...On déménage...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici...

-Plus en sécurité ?

-Ne pose pas de questions,dépêche toi...

Je ne rétorqua rien et je montais dans ma chambre faire mes valises. Sur mon coussin,je trouvais un gant blanc et une plume noire. Je ne savais pas trop d'où ils venaient...Mais j'avais quand même ma petite idée alors je murmura doucement...

-Merci...


	4. Chapter 4

**MiticSky : **C'était le but que ça soit flippant x) et pour tout te dire,en écrivant j'avais peur moi même haha :') Comme je t'ai dit le fait de l'embrouille avec le protecteur était voulu,bon je sais que tu as aimer ce chapitre,y a plus qu'a donner ton avis plus complet maintenant :D

**Qyumi : **Tu étais peut-être plus plongée dans l'histoire que tu as flipper x) Bah oui...Eric est le seul à se faire engueuler...Comme toujours hein :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres,bonne lecture Willu :D

**Vava : **ça me fait plaisir de voir que,même si tu n'est pas inscrite sur le site tu poste une review à chaque chapitre :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais,bonne lecture ! :D

**Deborah :** Merci,j'ai eut cette idée en regardant ma montre de cosplay de Sebastian pour tout te dire :P Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aime mon style d'é à la suite :) Bonne lecture !

Bon donc voilà le chapitre 3,avec 2 semaines et 1 jour de retard et je m'en excuse mais avec les vacances je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas internet...De plus je n'avais pas eut le temps de le l'avais fini hier mais vu que je devais relire tout pour remettre les mots qu'il manquait comme chaque fois,je n'ai pas eut le temps de le mettre en ligne hier.Désoler...Si non,j'espère que j'ai bien tout re corriger et qu'il ne manque plus de ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Plumes noires et gâteaux.**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous avions emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. La vie avait repris son cours normal et plus rien ne s'était passé.Tout était tranquille.C'était le début du weekend,j'étais assise sur ma balançoire dans le jardin bien que normalement le temps ne s'y prêtais pas vraiment...Il y eut un coup de vent et une plume noire,une plume de corbeau sans doute,tomba sur mes genoux. La même que celle j'avais trouver quelques jours auparavant sur mon coussin. Ayant trop froid,je rentrais et j'allais dans ma chambre. Sur mon bureau il y avait une plume noire et un gant blanc. Je posais la plume à côté de celle que j'avais déjà et je descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre mon père.

-Ah te voilà ma chérie

-Oui ^^

-Eric et Alan vont bientôt arriver,va te changer

-D'accord,même si je sais pas quoi mettre...

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour la trouver pleine de plumes noires sur le sol...Ça recommençait !

-PAPA!

Il arriva dans ma chambre en au lieu de s'affoler un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?! Ils nous ont retrouver !

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie...Celui-là ne te veux aucun mal...Aies confiance...

Il repartit,me laissant seule. Je me changeais et commençait à ramasser toutes les plumes pour les jeter dehors. Je m'amusais à les regarder s'envoler vers l'horizon et virevolter librement tout en songeant que moi aussi...J'aimerais pouvoir être libre...Comme avant...Maintenant,papa ne me laisse plus rien faire...Je ne peux plus sortir seule...Si ce n'est pour aller à l'école...Et encore...Mon voisin prend le bus avec moi...Le temps commençait à se couvrir et les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber. Les première chutes de neige de l'année avait été annoncées ce matin-là.On approchait doucement de mon anniversaire,il restait un peu plus d'un mois...Un mois avant que ma vie ne soit plus jamais la même. Après avoir débarrasser ma chambre de toutes ces plumes,je descendit. Mon portable vibrait sur la table de salon. Je le pris et regardais l'écran...Un sms ? De qui était-ce ?

_Numéro Inconnu_

_Désoler pour toute les plumes,ce n'était pas mon intention de t'effrayer...Dans la cuisine tu trouveras un petit cadeau,j'espère qu'il te plaira. ;-) -S-_

J'allais dans la cuisine et sur la table je découvrit un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Il sentait bon ! Et il était magnifiquement décorer. Je ne savais que dire. Mon père entra à ce moment là.

-Un dessert ! C'est parfait !

La soirée se passa ensuite sans problèmes. La neige s'était mise à tomber plus fort.J'étais dans ma chambre et je regardais par la fenêtre. Regarder la neige tomber m'apaisait...Sur mon bureau,les deux plumes et le gant blanc trônaient fièrement à côté de ma souris d'ordinateur. Je souris alors,je venais d'avoir une idée...Je pris un papier et un bic et je me mis à écrire.

_Cher...Hum...Monsieur ?_

_je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais...Vous m'avez sauver la vie à deux reprises...Et...Vous semblez être proche de moi...Autant dans le sens des relations que dans le sens de la proximité...Alors je suppose que vous récupérerez bien ce mot d'un moyen ou d'un autre...Surtout,si j'accroche les deux plumes noires...Dans la neige elles seront facilement repérable. Enfin ,j'aimerais vous rencontrez,serait-ce possible ?_

_Encore merci..._

_Cristal Sutcliff_

_Ps : Votre gâteaux était vraiment délicieux !_

Je pliais la feuille et la glissais dans le gant. Je pris une petite corde et y attachais une plume à chaque bouts. Ensuite, j'attachais le tout autours du dessus du gant afin de le "fermer" pour ne pas que la feuille sorte dehors.J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre et j'attendis un petit coup de vent pour lâcher le gant. Il virevolta un moment avant de "s'écraser" dans la neige. On ne le voyait pas,mais je le repérais facilement grâce aux deux plumes. Je le regardais un moment en priant pour que mon "protecteur" le trouve et je fermais la fenêtre et allais me coucher. Le dimanche,il ne se passa rien...Si ce n'est que je découvris que le gant n'était plus là où il était tomber. Le lundi,mon père vint me réveiller comme chaque matins en semaine. On déjeuna ensemble puis après m'être préparer je partit pour l'école. Les paysages étaient magnifiques couverts de neige. Je rejoignit mon voisin à l'arrêt de bus et on parla un peu en attendant que le bus arrive. La journée passa. Après les cours,j'attendais le bus pour rentrer quand une plume noire tomba devant moi. Je la ramassais et je découvrit un petit papier accroché à celle-ci. Je souris,il m'avait répondu. Je le déplia et lu...

_Ma chère Crystal,_

_en effet,je suis bien un homme,et je suis bien plus proche de toi que tu ne l'imagine...Je suis heureux que mon gâteau t'ais plus. Malheureusement,il va falloir que tu patiente encore un moment avant de me rencontrer. En attendant,je continuerais à veiller sur toi. Au fait,la montre que tu détiens possède un secret...Arriveras-tu à le percer ? Sur ce,je te souhaite une agréable fin de journée_

_-S-_

_Ps : Arriveras-tu à trouver mon prénom ?_

Je souris un peu et rangea le papier dans mon sac. Le bus arriva un peu après. Je retrouvais mon voisin qui m'avait garder une place,il prenait le bus quelques arrêts plus loin pour être sûr d'avoir une place assise et me gardait une place.

-Salut Ciel ^^

-Bonjour ...

Bon,il était pas très causant et il ne souriait pas beaucoup,voir jamais en fait,mais il était vraiment sympa. On passait toute nos soirées ensemble depuis qu'on se connaissait. On faisait nos devoirs et puis on jouait aux échecs. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais réussi à le battre. La vie me semblait un peu moins monotone depuis qu'il était là.Je sortit mes écouteurs de ma poche,les branchais à mon portable et les enfonçait dans mes oreilles pour m'enfermer dans ma bulle.C'est alors que je repensais à une phrase de la "lettre" de mon "protecteur".Il parlait de ma montre et d'un voulait donc dire que...D'une façon ou d'une autre,il était proche,même très proche de mon père...Mon vrai père...Ou alors...

-C'EST PEUT-ETRE MON PERE !

J'avais crier ça tout haut dans le bus,tout le monde me regardait.J'étais super mal à l'aise à ce moment là,je m'en rappellerais toujours...Ciel se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment non plus...Car c'est la première fois que je le vis sourire...Je veux dire...Un vrai sourire,pas un faux comme il avait l'habitude de m'en servir,c'était un sourire pleins d'émotion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant...C'était un si beau sourire...Je me demandais pourquoi il ne souriait pas comme ça plus souvent...

-Peut-être ton père ?

-Oh heu...Rien...

-D'accord...

Ce qui était bien avec Ciel,c'est qu'il n'insistait pas...Il se replongea dans son livre comme si de rien était. Puis il se mit à murmurer doucement : A midi...Tourne de deux crans à gauche...Ensuite un à droite...Puis trois tours complets...

-Pardon?

-Oh excuse moi,je lisais tout haut...

-Oh d'accord...

Après être descendus du bus,on alla chez moi,comme allait jamais chez lui,je ne savais pas pourquoi...Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui poser la question,par peur de le blesser...

-Bonjour ma chérie ! ^^

-Bonjour papa ! ^^

-Bonjour Ciel.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Le ton entre Ciel et mon père était toujours assez froid,ça non plus je ne savais pas pourquoi,mais je n'avais pas envie de savoir non plus. Après on monta dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs. Sur mon bureau,un paquet était poser. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir à l'intérieur une boite remplie de biscuits et petits gâteaux en tout genre. Je me tournais vers Ciel en tendant la boite vers lui.

-On partage ?

Ciel regarda la boite puis me regarda en hochant la tête. On fit nos devoirs puis on disputa quelques parties d'échecs tout en mangeant les petits gâteaux,à nous deux,la boite fut vite vidée,ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Puis ,Ciel du rentrer chez lui. Je rangeais l'échiquier puis je préparais mon sac de cours pour le lendemain en attendant que mon père m'appelle pour manger. Pendant le repas,je décidais de ne pas lui parler de la "lettre" que j'avais envoyer à S (appelons le comme ça...C'est plus court que "protecteur")que je pensais être mon père,ainsi que celle qu'il m'avait envoyer...Je voulais garder ça pour moi...Après le repas,il ne se passa rien. Avant de dormir,je regardais un peu dehors. Le ciel était dégager et les étoiles scintillaient et se reflétaient dans la neige,ce qui la faisait scintiller aussi. Comme si le sol était couvert de paillettes,c'était magnifique...Magique même...C'est alors que j'aperçu,virevoltant au gré du vent une petite plume noire...Comme un signe,comme pour me dire : Je suis là...


	5. Chapter 5

Oyaho les gens ! Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment,vraiment désolée mais j'ai été débordée au niveau du travail pour l'école et je ne trouvais jamais le temps pour finir d'écrire mon le voici enfin ! Il est plus court que les autre car si non il allait trop long au niveau des actions et ça aurait été saoulant à la n'en suis pas super fière de mon côté,je trouve que j'ai déjà fait mieux mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous continuerez à me suivre même après ce retard que j'ai pris ^^"

Bref,dans ce chapitre on devine enfin (si vous n'aviez pas encore compris) qui est le vrai père de Crystal :) l'histoire n'avance pas spécialement beaucoup mais c'est plus une révélation pour Crystal sur son pè puis il nous ouvre un nouveau mystère...Enfin,je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Hum et faites pas attention à la vanne débile que j'ai intégrée dans un dialogue entre Grell et Crystal,mais je n'ai pas pu résister ^^"

Au fait,vu que l'on approche des examens il se peut que j'accumule un peu de retard ces moments-ci mais j'essayerais d'écrire plusieurs chapitres pour vite le rattraper après les examens ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**MiticSky :** Bon ben tu avais déjà eut droit au début toi,bien que j'ai modifier certains truc en le retapant à l'ordi,tu n'as plus qu'à lire la fin et donner ton avis xD Bah oui,peut-être bien que Ciel est un peu maso niveau de l'école x) ou peut-être qu'il est simplement là pour Crystal...Qui sait ? (Moi je sais ! Mais je te dirais pas ! :D) Oui j'aimais bien ce truc aussi,qu'elle expliquait dans la lettre comment ça serait simple de la récupérer :3 Voilà donc la suite que tu attendais :)

**Qyumi : **Voici enfin le chapitre que tu attendais :) J'aurais bien voulu avoir la review de 3km quand même xD Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise :3 Moi aussi je veux un gâteau de Sebby crois moi bien *A* Tu ne sauras pas si Bochan est dans le coup ou non...Mais...Tu t'en doutes surement xD

**Vava : **Je trouve ça mignon aussi le coup des gâteaux (forcément c'est moi qui ait écris xD) j'aimerais beaucoup être à la place de Crystal perso x) voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Secret.**

Le lendemain,je retrouvais Ciel à l'arrêt de bus. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche,ce qui m'étonna énormément d'ailleurs. Enfin bref,quand le bus arriva on monta dedans (sans blague?!).Quand nous fûmes assis,Ciel me dit quelque chose dont je ne compris pas de suite la signification.

-N'oublie pas à midi...

-De quoi à midi ? Il y a quoi à midi ?

-Midi pile hein,pas une minute de plus,pas une minute de moins. Regarde ta montre,n'oublie pas...

Je ne répondit pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas compris sur le coup. Puis,en cours,je me rappelais ce qu'il avait murmurer le jour avant dans le bus l'après midi... « A midi...Deux crans à gauche...Puis un à droite et trois tours complets... » Le mécanisme de la montre pour la remettre à l'heure tournait ! Techniquement,j'avais deux deux chances si je ratais mon coup à midi...Je m'explique,s'il avait dit midi...Minuit,ça doit sûrement fonctionner aussi non ? Les aiguilles sont au même endroit...Mais je décidais d'essayer à midi pile. Les premières heures de cours me parurent interminables.J'avais tellement envie qu'il soit midi...Pour que je puisse découvrir ce fameux secret...Je me rappelle que j'étais tellement impatiente que je n'écoutais pas le cours. Le prof m'avait poser une question et je me souviens n'avoir rien répondu. Il m'avait alors sermonner et m'avait demander d'écouter pour me voir rêvasser à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer. Mes pensées était hantées par ce que je pouvais découvrir...Puis,le temps de midi arriva enfin. Le début du temps de midi sonnait à 11h55.J'avais donc 5 minutes pour me préparer. Je m'asseyais sur un banc dans la cours et pris la montre dans mes mains. Je fixais les aiguilles et attendais impatiemment qu'elles pointent toutes les deux le douze et qu'elles affichent enfin midi.J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne vis pas Ciel arriver.

-Bonjour!

Je sursautais. Et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits,il était midi...Et une minute...

-Ne pas ...

Je l'avais murmurer très bas,de façon à ce que Ciel ne m'entende pas. Je ne lui en voulais pas...Bon,c'est lui qui m'avait dit de ne pas oublier...Mais je pense qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il ne pensait certainement plus à ça. Je sortit donc de mes pensées et je discutais avec Ciel pendant un moment tout en mangeant. Puis, quand il partit,je regardais à nouveau ma montre. Je devrais attendre minuit pour que les aiguilles pointent à nouveau toutes les deux le douze. En espérant que ça fonctionne à minuit aussi...Après tout...Une montre ne peux pas savoir s'il est midi ou minuit non ?

Enfin...Du moins,c'est ce que je pensais...J'attendis toute la journée et je restais éveillée jusqu'à minuit. Mais lorsque j'essayais la combinaison,rien ne se passa...

-Pourquoi... ?

Mon père qui était toujours éveillé lui aussi avait vu la lumière dans ma chambre et frappa à la porte.

-Crystal ? Je peux entrer ma chérie ?

-Oui,entre papa ...

Il entra dans ma chambre et me regarda d'un air attendrit. Il portait son t-shirt fétiche...Je l'adorais ce t-shirt...Il était de couleur rouge,sa couleur préférée,et en noir il était écrit : « Keep Calm and Death ! » avec des petites étoiles tout autour. Il était très drôle ce t-shirt...Enfin,revenons-en à nos moutons...

-Tu as l'air épuisée...Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ?

-Je suis épuisée...Mais...Je voulais...

Je lui racontais alors tout...Les « lettres » échangées avec ce fameux «-S- »,ses cadeaux,ou plutôt...Ses gâteaux...Les plumes et puis...Ce fameux secret de la montre de mon vrai père et les paroles de Ciel...Il ne disait rien et m'écoutait attentivement pendant que je parlais. Et il n'avait pas l'air fâché.Alors que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il pète un câble comme quand quelque chose lui déplaît...

-Je vois...Mais...Ça n'a pas marcher alors... ?

-Marcher ça ne marchera jamais papa ! Cette montre n'a pas de jambes...Fonctionner,oui un jour peut-être...

Je lui servis le sourire le plus narquois que j'avais en stock. Il me souriait simplement et prononça un simple « Pfff »

-Plus sérieusement...Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi papa...Minuit et midi,c'est la même chose ! Comment une montre peut-elle faire la différence entre les deux ?

-Peut-être qu'il y a un mécanisme...Et que ça ne fonctionne que lorsque les aiguilles ont fait 24 tours complets et donc ça serait tout à fait logique que ça ne fonctionnerais à midi...

Je n'y avais pas songer,mais ça tenait debout.C'était tout à fait probable et puis ça expliquerais pourquoi Ciel avait insister sur le « midi pile ».Ça prouvait que le mot « midi » était important.Étant épuisée,je me couchais et j'étais bien résolue à ré-essayer le lendemain ou plutôt,plus tard (heu...Quelle opposition dites donc !) dans la journée,vu qu'il était passer minuit... « A midi pile,je découvrirais le secret de cette montre...Et je ferais tout pour que personne ne me dérange ! » avais-je penser avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain,j'attendis le temps de midi avec beaucoup d'impatience. Lorsque la cloche sonna à 11h55,je rangeais mes affaires et je couru m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Et à midi pile,je fit la combinaison des tours. Un petit déclic se produisit et le cadran se souleva,révélant un creux derrière le mécanisme. Il y avait quelque chose de graver et un petit bout de papier. Je le pris et le déplia, il s'agissait d'une photo. Elle représentait un homme portant un bébé dans ses bras. Je reconnu tout de suite le bébé.Qui n'était autre que moi.L'homme était grand et portait un habit de majordome. Il avait les yeux bruns avec des reflets rouges,ses cheveux étaient noirs ébènes,comme les miens,et coupés en carré plongeant avec quelques mèches rebelles sur le devant.

-Papa ...

J'en était sûre et certaine,l'homme sur cette photo était mon père. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi même. Je pouvais enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je regardais la photo un moment puis j'essayais de déchiffrer l'écriture gravée,mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je repliais donc la photo et la remis là où elle était. Je voulais la laisser en sécurité pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre.J'allais remettre le cadran à sa place,quand je remarquais quelque chose de très déroutant. Le mécanisme ne fonctionnait pas,il n'y avais même pas de pile et pourtant les aiguilles tournaient et la montre fonctionnait.

-Mais...Alors...Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?!

Je remit le cadran en place et rangeais la montre dans ma poche. Je sortais des toilettes,tout en pensant que j'avais maintenant un mystère de plus sur les bras...Comment diable,cette montre fonctionnait-elle ?!


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo ! Bon tout d'abord...Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard ! Mais avec les examens et tout ça je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire...Sumimasen ! Enfin,malgré le retard voici enfin le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez ! J'espère que vous me suivez toujours et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! (en plus vous allez me détestez sur la fin...) quels sont vos avis d'ailleurs sur la fin ? :3 Brefouille...Bonne lecture ! (je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 6 en ligne Vendredi prochain promis ! =D)

PS : J'espère qu'il ne manque pas des mots car comme à chaque fois j'ai des soucis lors de la publication du chapitre...

**MiticSky** : Eclater de rire pendant 5 minutes...Je te reconnais bien là :). Bah si tu veux le même t-shirt va sur un site où ils font des t-shirts personnalisés ! :D et même temps toute les conneries sont là pour faire rire hein :3. Le chien de Mickey...T'es sérieuse ?! U_U xD. Bah toi tu as déjà entendu ce chapitre,je sais que tu mettras surement pas de review toute de suite mais j'ai hâte de la lire quand même ! :D

**Qyumi** : Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 5 que tu as tant attendu Willu ! :D Un rasoir géant ?! Tu m'avais tué (OMG xD) Ça je vais pas te le dire si Shieru est dans le complot...(même si ça saute aux yeux que oui mais bon ^^"). Merci pour le "tjs bien fait" ça fait plaisir :3. Moi quand je parle de la montre quand j'écris elle est tjs à côté de moi :P. Pour les images je te les enverrais par mail du coup...Sauf si on se voit pendant les vacances ;). Je sais que tu sais, mais chut ! :D Brefouille j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! :D.

**Vava :**"Oh Satan" tu m'as tuée là ! :D et avec ton "Victoire pour le peuple" tu m'as achevée ! :). Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu découvrira le mystère de la montre, il va encore falloir attendre pour ça :P. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D.

**Clem : **Une nouvelle lectrice *_* #saute de joie#. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu continuera à la suivre et à donner ton avis :D. Voici donc le chapitre 5 bonne lecture très chère amie lectrice :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Rencontre et exposé.**

La journée de cours se passa ensuite sans problèmes. Je ne pensais qu'à la photo de mon père. Je voulais le voir en vrai ,le rencontrer, lui parler. Mais je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son prénom...Je supposait qu'il commençait par un « S » vu que pour moi ce fameux -S- qui me protégeais était mon père. Mais il y a quand même pas mal de prénoms d'hommes qui commencent par un « s ».Du genre : Sylvain,Serges,Sebastien...Sebastian si on veut le prononcer à l'Anglaise...Mais bien d'autres encore. Alors comment vais-je trouver le prénom de mon père ?! Et puis...Cet autre mystère me perturbais au plus haut point. Comment cette montre fonctionnait-elle sans piles et que le mécanisme était casser et ne fonctionnait pas ?! Serait-ce de la magie noire ou quelque chose de ce genre ? En tout cas, j'espère que cette montre n'est pas maudite. Non, elle me viens de mon père, elle ne peut pas être maudite ! Quand je sortit de l'école après les cours, je rejoignit Ciel comme à mon habitude.

-Bonjour! Ça va Crysy?

-Oui, et toi shieru?

-Oui ^^

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, c'est rare !

Je savais qu'il était de bonne humeur car il souriait. Et cela était tellement rare...On marcha donc jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ensemble. Quand on arriva, je me figea. Sur le banc, un homme était assis et il attendait le bus. Rien de plus normal à un arrêt de bus diriez-vous. Sauf si cet homme est la réplique parfaite de mon père...Quand il nous entendit arriver, il tourna la tête et me sourit.

-Je ne pensait pas que tu découvrirais la photo aussi vite.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais complètement figée. Je l'observais et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il était vraiment là...C'était mon père...Il était là devant moi...Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. D'un geste tendre,il essuya mes larmes et me serra dans ses bras.

-Papa ...

Je le serrais à mon tour, je pleurais de joie tant j'étais heureuse. Le bus arriva. Ciel me dit au revoir et partit. Pour ma part, je ne pris pas le bus. Je restais là, à l'arrêt de bus en train de pleurer dans les bras de mon père.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ma chérie...Ce que je fait est normalement interdit...

-Ma-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois découvrir sur toi, sur moi...Avant que l'on puisse se voir plus souvent...

-Mais je veux habiter avec toi moi ! Je...Je veux rattraper tout le temps perdu et...

Ma voix se brisa et des larmes de tristesse commencèrent à rouler doucement sur mes joues.

-Sois patiente...Un jour, je te promet que ça arrivera...Mais tu dois découvrir beaucoup de choses pour ça...

-D'accord...Mais comment vais-je...

-Tu les découvrira au moment voulu...Par contre, fais bien attention à « eux », ils préparent quelque chose.

-Qui « eux » ? Ceux de l'autre fois ?

-Oui...Mais n'aie crainte...Si moi je ne saurais peut-être pas te protéger, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

-Qui ?

-Tu verras...Il faut que j'y aille maintenant...

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit avant que je n'aie pu lui dire au revoir...Je ne lui ais même pas demander son prénom ! Je resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon cou et m'emmitouflais dans mon manteau et je rentrais à pied à la maison. Mon père m'attendais avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Ah tu es rentrée ma chérie ! Ciel m'a dit que tu rentrais à pied. Alors je t'ai préparer un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer.

-Merci papa,c'est très gentil.

J'enlevais mes bottes sur le paillasson et accrochait mon manteau au porte manteaux et je rejoignit mon père dans le salon.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le bus ?

-Et bien en fait...

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui dire ou non.J'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas lui mentir non plus...

-Et bien en fait...J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connais à l'arrêt de bus. Et on parlait quand le bus est passé donc j'ai décider de rentrer à pied.

Je ne lui avais pas menti...J'avais juste éviter de dire certains détails pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve. Il ne dit rien de plus et partit dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Je fini ma tasse de chocolat puis je l'apportais dans la cuisine.

-Ça sent bon ! Tu prépare quoi ?

-Une recette d'un vieil ami,du pain au curry.

-Du pain au curry ?

-Oui,tu verras !

Ça avait l'air bizarre son truc. Mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir alors je le laissa préparer et j'allais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.C'était la première fois que je les faisait sans Ciel depuis que je le connaissais.C'était bizarre. Je devais faire un exposé en histoire,sur l'Angleterre. Je n'avais encore rien fait. Je n'avais même pas encore ouvert le mail que la prof m'avait envoyer avec mon sujet. Je décidais donc de me mettre au travail.J'ouvris le mail de la prof et je souris.

_« Les familles nobles et leur industries »_

C'était le sujet général pour toute la classe. Moi ,j'avais eut,je ne sais pas si c'était du hasard...

"La famille Phantomhive, les entreprises Fantom»

La famille dont je possède la montre du majordome.Ça me faisait plaisir de travailler sur cette famille.Ça me permettrais de mieux connaître leur histoire.

* * *

Le jour de mon exposé arriva assez vite,il ne restait maintenant plus que trois semaines avant mon anniversaire.J'étais un peu stressée,je n'aimais pas parler devant les autre. Quand la prof m'appela,j'installais mes panneaux au tableau et je commençais.

« La société Fantom à été crée par Vincent Phantomhive dans les années 1800. Elle était spécialisée dans la fabrication de jouets et de bonbons : c'était la société de jouets la plus célèbre de son époque. Tout les enfants voulaient posséder le produit phare de la société : un lapin en peluche du nom de "Peter Rabbit".A la mort de Vincent,la société à été reprise plus tard par son fils,Ciel Phantomhive,qui a,au fil du temps élargit les domaines de la société : d'abord en ajoutant une branche dans l'agroalimentaire,puis une branche proposant des produits féminins. On raconte qu'il aurait ouvert cette branche afin de faire plaisir à sa cousine,qui était également sa fiancée,Élisabeth de Midford. Lorsqu'il a reppris la tête de la famille,Ciel était âgé de 10 ans. En effet,lors de l'incendie du manoir,qui a provoqué la mort de ses parents,il avait disparu. Il était réapparu quelques mois plus tard,accompagné d'un majordome dont aujourd'hui encore,on ignore tout de son passé.Ciel à continuer à vivre dans le manoir de la famille qui avait été mystérieusement reconstruit. En plus de gérer la société Fantom,il travaillait également,tout comme son père,pour la Reine. En effet,la famille Phantomhive était l'une de ces familles de l'ombre qui travaillaient pour le compte de la Reine. On les appelait « les chiens de gardes de la Reine ».Ainsi,grâce à Ciel,plusieurs affaires ont pu être résolue. La plus connue étant celle de Jack l'éventreur : bien que personne ne connaît son identité.En conclusion,je dirais que la famille Phantomhive était en apparence une famille normale,mais dans l'ombre,une famille hors du commun. »

Tout le monde m'avait écouter avec attention. Et quand j'avais eut fini,ils m'avaient tous applaudit.J'étais tellement fière de mon travail. Puis ,mon regard croisa celui de Ciel. Il me souriait mais il semblait également troublé.Le temps de midi était après le cours d'histoire. Quelques autres élèves présentèrent leur exposé puis la cloche sonna. Ciel était partit sans m'attendre,je le rejoignit donc dans la cours.

-Hé Shieru ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Désoler...

Il avait l'air bizarre...Et ça,c'était depuis mon exposé.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Crysy...ll...Il faut que je te dise un secret...

-Quoi donc Shieru ?

-Et bien...Je suis...


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooo ! Bon alors tout d'abord j'espère que tout est bien corrigé et que vous n'aurez pas de phrases bizarres car lors de la correction à cause de la traduction j'avais des phrases bizarres à certains endroits...Mais j'ai mis la correction au cas où ;).Vous allez tellement me détester dans ce chapitre...Autant pour la révélation que pour la fin...Je suis prête à mourir xD

Ah autre chose avant de répondre à vos reviews,je viens de crée une page facebook rien que pour vous :).Sur cette page je publierais des passages de chapitres et vous pourrez suivre l'avancement de la fiction et d'autre infos exclusives :).Vous trouverez le lien dans ma description sur mon profil alors n'hésiter pas aimer ;)

**Qyumi : **Ta première review est bien là tu et je te laisse seule dans ton délire de rasoir hein ;).Nope c'est pas l'agenda qui m'a inspirée pour le pain au curry,c'était déjà écrit bien avant que j'aie l'agenda je ne suis pas encore au point de faire un exposé à la Shapu,je ne suis pas encore réduite à ça xD. Moi aussi ze veux un peter rabbit ! T_T,pour la révélation tu vas me haïr ^^" bonne lecture ! :D

**Melody-Witch : **Aaaaan merci c'est trop zentil *-* ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :) bonne lecture ! :D

**Vava : **Oh Satan sa première longue review :D Je sais pas,ça dépend à quoi tu pense je met fin à ta souffrance la voilà cette révélation,mais tu vas ressentir une rage abominable contre moi pour tout ces compliments ça me fait trop plaisir *-*.Bonne lecture :)

**Clem : **Se douter de la suite ? Je ne crois pas que ce qu'il dit est ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais la fin est une véritable torture tu verras bien disons que (attention spoil saison 2) vu qu'il est devenu un démon...On peut imaginer qu'il n'a pas grandit :).Pour ce qui est de notre Sebby,on a jamais dit que les démons ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ou ressentir de sentiments notre cher Crystal est un demi-dé ma tête en tout cas c'est comme ça lecture !

**Cullen-Michaelis-ombre : **Un nouveau lecteur (oooh joie :D) la voilà la suite ^^.Aaaah mais cette phrase était faites exprès pour vous tuer :).Ta remarque sur Grell m'as simplement fait éclater de rire ! trouve aussi qu'il ferais une bonne mère que je ne l'ai pas fait plus long pour ne pas faire quatre pages d'exposé dans ma fic et puis j'ai mis quasi toutes les informations qu'ils donnent dans l'anime ou manga donc je n'aurais pas su le faire beaucoup plus long de toute façon ^^".Et pour ce qui est de druitt,ça serait techniquement impossible vu l'époque où l'histoire se dé que Druitt est un humain il est censé être mort x).Ou alors ça devrait être son arrière arrière (je sais pas combien de fois arrière) petit de toute façon je n'ai pas spécialement de rôle pour lui dans cette ,je te souhaite une bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Révélations.**

-Crysy...ll...Il faut que je te dise un secret...

-Quoi donc Shieru ?

-Et bien...Je suis...Un grand fan de sucreries !t

Je le regardais d'un air las. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il me révèle quelque chose d'important,il me sortait une connerie pareille !

-Tu es sérieux ?! C'est ça ton secret ?

-Non,bien sûr que non. Mais je ne te le dirais pas !

Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois. Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude amical et je m'assit à côté de lui. On mangea tranquillement tout en parlant.

-Alors cet homme l'autre jour,c'était ton père ?

-Oui...Enfin...Mon vrai père quoi...

-Oui,je me doute. Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr Crysy !

Je souris. Ciel avait toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral,pour me faire sourire. Je l'aimais énormément...Comme un ami hein ! Enfin bon,les cours passèrent et on rentra ensemble.

-Ça te dis de venir chez moi ?

J'étais vraiment étonnée. On avait jamais été chez lui car il ne voulait pas. Et tout d'un coup,il me proposait d'aller chez lui ?! C'était à la fois bizarre et ça prouvait aussi qu'il me considérait vraiment comme une amie.

-Heu...O-Oui...Pourquoi pas.

On passa donc devant chez moi et on s'arrêta à la maison d'à côté.La maison de Ciel était plus ou moins semblable à la mienne. Des barrières sur le devant,une allée pavée longée de parterres. La façade en briques et de grandes fenêtres. Un grand jardin et sur le côté droit un accès à l'arrière de la maison et au jardin de derrière. Ciel ouvrit la porte et on entra. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il crie à ses parents qu'il était rentré mais rien...

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Shieru ?

-N-Non ils...Ils sont pas là...

Sa voix tremblait,je me sentais impuissante face à sa tristesse soudaine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Finalement,je le pris dans mes bras.

-Shieru...Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mes parents sont partis il y a longtemps...Mais...Mais ils ne reviendrons jamais...

Sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglots. Il me serra doucement,je le serrais aussi.J'avais mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Lui qui était toujours impassible,qui ne montrais jamais ses émotions me paraissait si faible tout à coup.

-Je...Je suis désolée Shieru je...

-Ce...C'est rien Crysy...Tu pouvais pas savoir...

Il se dégagea de mes bras et essuya ses larmes. Il pris quelques minutes pour se remettre de son chagrin puis il me fit visiter la maison.

-C'est joli chez toi.

-Merci...Dit...

-Oui ?

-Vu...Vu qu'on est Vendredi...Ça te dis de...De dormir ici ?

Je souris. Il était si timide que ça en devenait mignon.

-Si mon père est d'accord,ça serait avec plaisir !

Il me sourit en retour. Je savais du coup qu'il était heureux car,comme je vous l'ai déjà dit,il ne sourit pas souvent. On fit donc déjà nos devoirs afin d'être tranquilles le weekend. Puis,j'allais demander à mon père la permission de dormir chez Ciel.

-S'il te plais papa ! Depuis « ça » je ne sors jamais que pour aller à l'école ! Et puis...C'est la maison juste à côté et je ne serais pas seule ! Je t'en prie !

Il me regardait et ne disait réfléchit pendant quelques minutes qui me semblèrent interminables. Finalement,il accepta de me laisser y aller. Je lui sautais au cou et déposais un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

-Merci beaucoup papa !

-De rien...

Je montais dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires puis,je retournais chez Ciel.

-Ton père à dit « oui » ?

-Oui ^^

-Cool ! Entre,il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

J'entrais donc dans la maison et laissais mon sac dans le hall d'entrée. On alla dans le salon. Ciel avait allumer un feu dans la cheminée,une douce chaleur flottait dans la pièce,c'était agréable. On s'installa dans le divan et on regarda la télé.

-Il ne faudrait pas préparer à manger ?

-Mon majordome va le faire.

-Majordome ?!

Il avait dit ça normalement,comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir un majordome.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Crysy...

-Je...J'ai cru comprendre...

-On en reparlera plus tard...

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il paraissait si sérieux. Finalement ,je changeais de sujet en parlant du film que l'on regardais. Le temps passa,Ciel alla dans la cuisine voir où en était la préparation du repas puis revint.

-Sur les vacances de printemps crèche (On peut aller manger...)... Tu viens Crysy?

-J'arrive!

On alla donc dans la cuisine. La table était dressée comme dans un château : une nappe blanche sans plis,des couverts bien « polis » qui ressemblaient à de la véritable argenterie,des assiettes magnifiquement décorées,on aurait dit de la porcelaine. Au centre,un bouquet de roses blanches et roses.

-On se croirait dans un château !

Ciel sourit à ma remarque. Cela semblait l'amuser.

-Alors si vous me permettez mademoiselle...

Il tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir. Je lui souris et m'asseyais. Ensuite ,il alla s'asseoir en face de moi. Le repas était déjà servit,donc,on mangea. Le majordome de Ciel avait un don pour la cuisine croyez moi ! Je n'avais jamais rien manger d'aussi bon. Ce n'était qu'un simple riz au curry,mais le curry était un véritable délice,le meilleur que j'avais manger de ma vie. Les saveurs se mariaient parfaitement et le tout dégageaient un parfum à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

-Tout à l'heure tu disais que j'ignorais beaucoup de choses sur toi...Tu...Tu veux bien en parler ?

-Bien sûr,pose moi tes questions...

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai des questions ?

-Je sais que tu es curieuse Crysy.

Je ne me connaissait pas depuis très très longtemps,et pourtant il me connaissait déjà presque par cœur.

-Tu as vraiment un majordome alors ?

-Oui.

-Tu es riche ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Besoin d'un contexte.(Non.)

Il me sourit. Visiblement,il avait envie de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Bon...Je vais poser ma question autrement alors...

-Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

-Il ya ... (Heu. ..)

-Passe à une autre question Crysy s'il te plais...Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler fortune,argent ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre...

-Oh...D'accord...

Son ton était devenu très sérieux tout d'un me sentais même un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de lui.

-D'autre questions ?

-Heu...Oui...

-Je t'écoute...

-C'est ton vrai nom « adauchi » ? _(si mes recherches sont correcte,adauchi veut dire vengeance en japonais,à vous de déduire pourquoi j'ai choisis ce nom :D)_

-Vous n'avez pas ...(Non.)

-Tu veux bien me dire ton vrai nom ?

-Pas pour le moment...

-Ok...Dernière chose...

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien me présenter ton majordome ?

-Tu l'as déjà rencontrer...

Ce n'était pas Ciel qui avait voix venais de derrière,et elle ne m'était pas effet,je l'avais déjà entendue plusieurs fois...Notamment lors de... « ça » ou autrement dit le coup avec les alarmes et tout ça...Et lorsque j'avais vu mon père à l'arrêt de bus quelques jours plus tôt...Mais bien sûr ! Je faisait enfin le rapprochement entre ce fameux « S » que je surnommais mon « protecteur » et mon vrai père.C'était donc bien la même personne...Je me retournais et me figeais.

-PAPA!


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa mina-san ! :D Bon je met fin à vos souffrances voilà la suite ^^.Vous allez encore me détester pour la fin...Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir sur du suspens ^^".Par contre,je vais essayer de vous publier le chapitre 8 avant Samedi si non vous devrez attendre 3 semaines avant d'avoir la suite car je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas internet donc...Enfin si non...Y a personne qui a Facebook ici ? La page que j'ai crée pour vous est totalement déserte ! #En mode désespérée#

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise...Bonne lecture !

Ah j'oubliais,il y a un peu de spoil sur la saison 2 de l'anime (si jamais y a des gens qui ne l'ont pas vue...Gomen !)

**Cullen-Michaelis-Ombre : **C'était mesquin j'avoue mais c'était fait exprès évidemment :D Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire,j'ai réussi ma vie je peux partir ! xD Mais tu es cruelle (je suppose que je dois l'écrire au féminin) Spears est la pire torture du monde ! Tu ne va pas m'affliger ça quand même ! Je meurs avec lui qui me colle xD Bah tiens la voilà la suite ! Comme ça j'aurais pas à le supporter xD Bonne lecture ! :D

**Qyumi : **Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes :3 Haha mais c'était fait exprès pour que tu sois en mode Dafuck total :P Pour les trucs bizarres ze m'excuse mais c'étais pas du tout ma faute ! Heureusement je n'ai pas eut ce problème là cette fois-ci,enfin moi en tout cas je n'en ais pas...J'espère que tu en auras pas non plus mais tu avais tort pour l'agenda :D Y avait une révélation c'est sur,mais il y en a bien plus ici le sais que tu n'es pas rancunière et puis même si tu l'étais l'être pour ça aurait vraiment été débile xD. Bah oui j'ai l'art du suspens qu'est-ce que tu crois très cher Willu ? :D Et je compte bien continuer t'inquiète pas :D

**MiticSky:** Oui J'ai vu la manière dont tu voulais dire ton "tin tin Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ..." Lis la suite ... Ma réaction:. Oooooooh * A * Elle a dit que j'écrivait bien... Non mais tu sais bien que j'ai toujours à tendance à me rabaisser dans ce que j''écris ^ ^ ". J'aurais voulu voir sa tête moi aussi :D. Je sais,mais c'était fait exprès comme je t'ai dit. Bah oui hein, il a des talents cachés :D. Ton coup avec "Toby or not Toby," Même Si Je connaissait m'a bien fait rire. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes les reviews quand tu es fatiguée. Ca ne te réussi pas du tout. En effet ces points n'avaient aucune utilité, à part peut-être à faire joli :3. Et si non au niveau de la fin de ta review j'ai pas pas besoin de répondre,comme tu as déjà lu ce chapitre,ça a déjà répondu à tes questions. Et si non ... Techniquement on ne savait pas que lla mère de Crysy est morte, mais c'est la femme de Grell que j'avais dit au début. Enfin bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre :3

**Vava : **Et je vous laisse encore sur du suspens dans ce chapitre...C'est pas gentil je sais.. Mais j'adore ça ! :D Ne t'en fais pas...Si tu as eus très peu d'informations dans le chapitre précédent il y en a plein ici :D. En tout cas je suis contente que tu continue de me suivre... :D et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Révélations (suite).**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon père était là,devant moi,habillé en majordome,chez Ciel...Mon meilleur ami...

-Ma chérie...

-Non...Tais-toi. Ne dit rien...

Je me tournais vers Ciel et le regardait,j'avais des larmes dans les yeux et j'avais un peu de mal à les retenir.

-Pour-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu me l'a caché ?!

-Je n'avais pas le choix Crysy...

-On a TOUJOURS le choix Shieru ! TOUJOURS !

Ma voix tremblait de plus en plus. Et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

-Crysy ...

-JE TE DETESTE !

Je me levais et partit en courant,je me sentais tellement mal,je me sentais trahie. Comment mon propre meilleur ami avait-il pu me faire ça ?! Je m'étais assise sur le seuil de la maison. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que papa-grell,comme ça vous ne vous embrouillez pas,me voie dans cet état et me pose tout un tas de questions.J'avais froid,mais ça m'importait peu. Puis,j'entendis la neige craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un.

-Crysy...Écoute-moi...Je t'en prie...

-Laisse-moi...Tu m'as cacher ça...Alors que tu savais que c'était important pour moi de retrouver mon vrai père.

-J'avais mes raisons...Laisse moi t'expliquer...Mais rentrons...Tu vas attraper froid.

Il me tendit la main,je la pris et me levais. On rentra chez lui et on s'installa devant le feu pour que je puisse me réchauffer.

-Même si je t'écoute,ce n'est pas pour ça que je te pardonnerais...

-Je sais...

Je baissais la tête,je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face. Je lui en voulait tellement...

-Bon...Pour commencer,tu veux connaître le prénom de ton père ?

-J'aimerais qu'il me le dise lui-même...

-Il n'est pas là pour le moment...

-Ah...Dis-le moi alors...

-Sebastian...Il s'appelle Sebastian.

-Sebastian comment ?

Michaelis ...

A ce nom je sursautais. Lors de mes recherches pour mon exposé en histoire sur la famille Phantomhive,j'étais tombée sur le nom du majordome avec qui le jeune Ciel Phantomhive était réapparu et ce nom était le même que celui de mon père.

-Ça va Crysy ?

-Je...Oui...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler.J'étais sous le choc. Soit,c'était une coïncidence,soit ça faisait de mon père un immortel ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne comprenais plus rien...

-Je...Mon père...Il a le même nom que...

-Que le majordome du jeune Ciel Phantomhive...

-M-Mais comment tu... ?

Avait-il fait des recherches lui aussi ? Comment savait-il qu'il avait le même nom ?

-Crysy...Tu crois au surnaturel ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les démons et tout ça...

-Pas vraiment...

-Pourtant tu devrais...

Où voulait-il en venir ? Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien,j'étais totalement perdue. On parlait de mon père,de son nom et puis il me parlait de démons ? Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire dans la discussion ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il pris une profonde inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis Ciel Phantomhive,ton père est mon majordome et c'est aussi un démon avec qui j'ai passer un pacte. Et je suis moi-même devenu un démon à la suite d'un événement dont je ne parlerais pas.

Je le regardais et j'éclatais de rire. Il avait dit ça si sérieusement que j'aurais pu le croire. Mais son histoire était totalement insensée ! Un démon ?! Et puis quoi,un dieu de la mort et d'autre créature mythiques ?!

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu n'as pas encore plus gros comme conneries ?

-Je...Je suis sérieux Crysy...

-J'ai du mal à te croire...

Il fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il avait toujours refuser de le faire sous peine de me dégoutter,il retira son cache-œil,lui qui avait toujours dit que son œil était gravement blessé,ne semblait ne rien avoir. Puis ,vu qu'il était fermé,il ouvrit son œil et là,j'eus un choc : son œil,qui devrait normalement être bleu,était de couleur mauve avec un symbole,un pentagramme plus précisément « dessiner » à l'intérieur.

-Ceci est la marque de mon pacte avec ton père.

-Je...Mais...

-Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il me regarda sérieusement et il commença à me raconter son histoire. Enfin ,surtout ce qui s'était passé le jour de son 10ème anniversaire,le jour où ses parents ont été tués et ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite.

« Après,j'ai été enlevé et vendu à une sorte de secte.Là-bas,ils m'ont fait vivre les pires tortures de toute mon existence. Puis un jour,ils m'ont tirer hors de cette cage où j'étais emprisonné et je me suis retrouvé sur un hôtel en tant qu'offrande pour un de leur rituel satanique...Lorsque j'ai été poignardé,j'ai perdu toute foi en Dieu et j'ai convoqué,par accident,un démon avec qui j'ai conclu un pacte. Il devait m'aider à venger mes parents et à faire souffrir,tout comme moi j'ai souffert,ceux qui m'avaient fait du mal. Mais en plus de ça il devait me protéger et obéir à tout mes ordres.J'ai donner comme nom à ce démon « Sebastian »,c'était le nom de mon chien. Pour coller à mon rang de comte,il a pris l'apparence d'un majordome. Il m'a servit pendant plus de trois ans. Puis ,je suis devenu un démon,coinçant Sebastian à mon service pour l'éternité.Ensuite,plusieurs,même énormément,d'années se sont écoulées. Malgré qu'il devait s'occuper de moi,je laissait du temps libre à ton père et... »

Ciel fut interrompu par mon père qui continua donc l'histoire.

« Et c'est lors de ces temps libres que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle était plutôt jeune quand je l'ai rencontrée,elle avait 16 ans. Je changeais d'apparence pour passer du temps avec elle. Les années ont passer et un jour,je lui ais avouer mes sentiments,elle avait 20 ans. Au fil du temps,notre amour à commencer à devenir de plus en plus fort. Le jour de ses 22 ans,elle m'a annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de toi. De toute mon existence de démon,avec ta naissance,ça à été le plus beau jour de ma longue et éternelle vie. Les 9 mois de grossesses passèrent,depuis le début,j'avais été aux petits soins pour ta mère. Et enfin,le jour de l'accouchement arriva. Ta mère et moi étions tellement impatients. Tout se passa bien,tu étais magnifique,ta mère allait bien. Tout était parfait. Peut-être trop parfait...En effet,quelques jours plus tard lorsque je me rendit au chevet de ta mère,je « les » trouvait dans la chambre, « ils » avaient tué ta mère et étaient prêts à faire pareil avec toi. Tu pleurais énormément. Je « les » neutralisai,je te pris dans mes bras et partit en courant.J'avais trouver un berceau à l'hôpital ainsi qu'une couverture. Je t'emmitouflai dans cette couverture et te posai dans le berceau. Je déposai également ma montre dans le berceau pour que tu possèdes un indice qui te permettrais de me retrouver un jour. Tu pleurais toujours,je déposai un baiser sur ton front et j'utilisai mes pouvoirs pour t'envoyer en sécurité.T'abandonner fut la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre mais je devais te protégé. Lorsque j'ai appris qui t'avais trouvée,je me suis débrouillé pour ne jamais être loin de toi. Ainsi,j'ai pu te voir grandir même si j'aurais préféré être à tes côtés.Même si je n'étais pas près de toi et que tu ne me connaissais pas,je pouvais veiller sur toi quand même... »

Je l'interrompis en me « jetant » dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi mon père m'avait abandonnée,et ma vie qui n'étais alors qu'un tissu de mensonges commençait à prendre du sens. Et les pièces du puzzle commençaient enfin à s'assembler de plus en plus. Mais ...Attendez,si mon père est un démon et que ma mère était une humaine,enfin je suppose vu que papa n'a pas précisé,cela faisait de moi...Un demi-démon ? J'allais poser la question à mon père lorsque des gens habillés tout en noir firent irruption dans la maison.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Désoler pour cette longue attente mais avec les vacances je n'ai pas su publier car je n'avais pas internet...Mais rassurer vous,le chapitre 9 est déjà presque fini ! :D Dans ce chapitre lorsqu'une ligne se présente c'est un changement de narration,donc il y a deux narrations de Ciel,mais vous les reconnaitrez facilement ,j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3 et j'attends vos reviews avec la plus grande impatience ! :D

**MitycSky : **Bah bien sûr qu'il a le sens du détail ! :D Ouais...Ils font partie de cette organisation secrète qui n'est plus secrète à cause de Mathieu ça n'aurait jamais été Ciel la mère xD et oui la pauvre elle est morte...T'en fais pas il en parlera plus par la suite ;).Oui...ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'en a pas parler...Et puis tu imagine le nombre de pages que ça aurait pris ?! xD nan mais je serais morte avant d'avoir eut fini d'écrire si j'avais du tout raconter xD Non...Reste là où tu es dans ta déconade si non les gens vont découvrir ta vraie personnalité x).

Bah j'écris TOUJOURS de beau chapitre *A* (presque pas vantarde xD) nan c'est pas vrai :) bah la suite tu l'a connais déjà mais j'ai quand même assez bien modifier donc tu vas devoir tout relire ma chère :D Non...L'église de la sainte patate et de la sainte pelle n'ont rien à voir là dedans religieux j'irais peut-être pas jusque là quand meme x).Qui sait...Shieru pourrait peut-être nous étonner ? :3

**Cullen-Michaelis-Shadow's :** Désoler pour ton pseudo c'est la traduction qui m'a induite en erreur ^^".Mais je suis méchante ! Je suis le mal incarner ! 3:-)

Mais tu tiens vraiment à me torturer toi ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit...xD Undy ? Je sais pas vraiment...Je voulais le mettre...Mais il faut que je lui trouve une petite place quelque part si je sais pour ce qui est du SebbyXGrell...Je peux écrire du Yaoi si tu veux...Mais JAMAIS ce couple là...JAMAIS ! xD Bref,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autre :) bonne lecture ! :D

**Qyumi :** Willuuuuuu ! Par où commencer ? Bah...Par le début ? xD (ok je sors). Mais tout le monde m'aime voyons :3 et arrête avec ce surnom par pitié ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cette chose T_T déjà que tu me laisse seule avec elle ! xD Premièrement je ne répondrais pas à ça...Deuxièmement je crois que tout le monde s'est dit la même chose x) et ensuite bah...Pareil,je crois que tout le monde s'est fait la même réflexion :P.

Bah oui...Fallait bien qu'elle arrive à un moment où l'autre la révélation x).Merci pour tout ces compliments ! :D

Je fais attention...Je fais même très attention :3 j'ai même fuis à l'autre bout de la Belgique pour ça xD Bonne lecture ! :D

**Azael-ruthven : **Encore un petit nouveau ! *A* bienvenue à toi oooh cher lecteur ! (ou lectrice ? :3) Non...Ce ne sont pas les shinigamis désoler x) comment savoir ? Bah...Je viens de te répondre non bah la suite elle est juste en dessous alors bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Fuite.**

-Cette fois Michaelis,tu ne pourras pas la protégée !

-Pope?

-Va t'en ma chérie !

-M-Mais...

-Crysy,viens ! Il faut y aller !

Je tentais de résister mais Ciel me tira de force et m'obligea à courir.

-Ciel,on va où ?

-J'en sais rien ! Mais loin d'ici !

On couru pendant un long moment puis on s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une forêt qui marquait la fin de la ville.

-Allons-y !

-Shieru...Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Pas maintenant Crysy!

Il me tira par le bras et recommença à courir. Il faisait presque nuit noire et on s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Je n'étais par rassurée du tout. Puis,on arriva dans une grande clairière.

-On va s'arrêter ici un moment pour se reposer. Mais restons quand même à l'abri des arbres...

J'étais épuisée,à bout de forces et mes jambes me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je me laissai tomber au sol et m'appuyais contre un arbre. Je tremblais de froid,je n'avais même pas de manteau et on courrait dans la neige. Le froid me transperçait comme des aiguilles...Ciel ne semblait pas souffrir du froid...Ça devait être parce qu'il n'est pas humain...Il m'observa un moment puis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me serra contre lui pour me réchauffer.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Et non.

« Ces hommes sont pour certains des démons,et d'autre des humains. Ce sont eux qui ont tués ta mère...Ils s'opposent à toute union entre un/une démon et un/une humain(e).S'ils le découvrent,la plupart du temps,ils tuent l'humain et condamne ainsi le démon à une profonde tristesse qui peut parfois,même souvent,être éternelle. Avec ton père ça a été différent. Ils ne l'ont découvert que lorsque ta mère à accoucher. Heureusement,ton père a su te protégée et toi,ils ne t'ont pas eue...Mais maintenant qu'ils t'ont retrouvée,ils veulent finir leur travail avant que n'aie 16 ans et que tu devienne un démon...Donc un être immortel sur qui ils n'auraient plus aucuns pouvoirs. »

-Attends...Tu veux dire que...Tout ce que papa à fait,m'abandonner,ne jamais prendre contact avec moi...C'était simplement pour les empêcher de me retrouver...Et ainsi me protégée ?

-Exactement.

Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été idiote. Pendant toutes ces années j'avais,même si je voulais le retrouver de tout mon cœur,détester mon vrai père,car il m'avait abandonnée. Je me sentais tellement bête sur le moment de l'avoir autant détester,alors qu'il ne faisait que me protéger. Je n'aurais pas dû le juger aussi facilement. Pendant des années j'avais penser qu'il ne voulait simplement pas de moi,que j'étais une enfant non désirée...Et maintenant que la vérité me tombait sous le nez,je me sentais vraiment...Conne...Oui...Conne...

-Et maintenant,on fait quoi Shieru ?

-Il faut que l'on continue à avancer...Et trouver un endroit où tu seras en sécurité.Sebastian saura nous retrouver quand le danger sera écarté.

-Mais et Grell ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui...Il savait que ça arriverait...

-Hein!

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard...Pour l'instant...Remettons nous en route.

Il me tendis la main pour m'aider à me lever,nos vêtements étaient trempés à cause de la neige. Et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur nous,il se mit à neiger de gros flocons. On continua donc à marcher pendant un long moment. Puis on arriva dans les abords d'une ville.Là,on trouva une vieille maison qui semblait inhabitée mais en bon état. Ciel s'approcha doucement et tenta d'ouvrir la porte,elle n'opposa pas de grande résistance. On entra donc,la maison était vide et une couche de poussière s'amoncelait au sol mais au moins,on avait un endroit pour passer la nuit. On décida donc de s'arrêter là ,on était tout les deux épuisés et Ciel estimait que l'on était assez loin d'eux. « On se remettra en route demain » avait-il dit. Heureusement,on avait chacun un peu d'argent dans nos poches,on avait donc de quoi s'acheter à manger le lendemain. Mais au moment même,je ne pensait qu'à une chose : dormir. Je me couchai sur le sol sans me soucier de la poussière et de mes vêtements trempés et je m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

A peine étions nous rentrer dans la maison que Crysy s'endormit comme une masse. La pauvre,elle était épuisée et apeuré. Ses vêtements étaient trempés,elle tremblait de froid. Et la voir dans cet état me fendais le cœur car d'un côté tout était de ma faute...On aurait très bien pu se cacher quelque part en ville le temps que Sebastian se débarrasse d'eux...Mais non...Idiot comme je suis,j'avais voulu fuir au loin...Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal que j'ai paniqué...Et maintenant,elle était loin de son vrai père,de son père adoptif,de ses amis...Et elle était en danger de mort. Je la regardais dormir et je soupirais.

-Désoler Crysy...

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et utilisais mes pouvoirs pour la réchauffer et sécher ses vêtements. Je posais doucement sa tête sur mes genoux et lui caressait les cheveux. Je me sentais coupable,coupable de tout ce qui lui arrivait...Tout...Oui...TOUT était de ma faute...Si seulement je n'avais pas été jaloux...Jaloux que Sebastian s'occupe plus de sa compagne que de moi...Si seulement je...Je ne les avais pas dénoncer ce jour où elle a été tuée...Si je n'avais rien dit...Rien de cela ne serait arrivé...Mais j'ai été jaloux,je les ais dénoncer...Et maintenant...J'allais peut-être perdre ma meilleure amie...Non...Celle que j'aime...Au moment même,j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était réparer l'erreur que j'avais commise...Une larme coula sur ma joue mais je l'essuyai aussitôt. Je me couchai ensuite à côté de Crysy,la pris dans mes bras,et je m'endormis.

* * *

Le lendemain,lorsque je me réveillais,je me trouvais dans les bras de Ciel. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée,il se redressa et me sourit.

-Tu es enfin réveillée.

-Oui...Il est quelle heure ?

-11h..Mais je t'ai laisser dormir. On est déjà loin. Il ne nous retrouverons pas de si tôt.

-Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras... ?

-Tu avais froid...Et vu que je n'avais pas de couvertures...J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour sécher tes vêtements et puis je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour te tenir au chaud.

Je lui trouvais ça tellement gentil de sa part. Puis je remarquais un petit sachet poser sur le sol. Il avait déjà été chercher de quoi déjeuner. Je m'assis et lui souris,mon ventre gargouilla,ce qui me fit rougir de gène.J'étais affamée...Ciel me tendis un sandwiche pré-emballer au fromage.

-Désoler,mais avec le peu que l'on avait...J'ai penser que c'était le plus rassasiant et le moins cher pour que l'on puisse avoir à boire aussi...

-Ne t'en fais pas Shieru,c'est mieux que rien.

Il me sourit et pris lui aussi un sandwiche. Je le regardai étonnée.Même si ce n'étais pas la première fois que je le voyais manger...

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Les démons mangent aussi ?

-Normalement non...Mais vu que j'étais un humain avant...Moi je mange...

-Ah d'accord...

On mangea donc dans un silence pensant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et mon anniversaire qui approchait à grands pas...Je me demandais si je pourrai le fêter avec mon père,avec Grell et avec mes amis...Je me demandais aussi si nous allions tenir jusque là...Si nous allions réussir à fuir assez longtemps pour tenir jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Deux semaines et demi...On devait réussir à tenir deux semaines et demi...

-On doit fuir encore ?

-Oui...Plus on s'éloigne...Et mieux c'est...

-Je vois...

Après s'être reposés,on se remit en route,on pris soin d'effacer toute trace de notre passage dans cette maison. On était des fugitifs,des prisonniers en cavale. Des enfants perdus qui errent sans but...Enfin non...Nous on avait un but : s'éloigner au plus possible et tenir jusqu'à ce que j'aie 16 contrairement à la veille,on ne courrait pas,on marchait tranquillement,à notre aise. Ciel avait dit que l'on était assez loin et que l'on pouvait se le permettre. Et puis deux jeunes qui courent en pleine ville ça prête à confusion et on aurait pu se faire arrêter par la police.

-Dit au fait...Tu avais dit que tu devais m'expliquer un truc avec Grell.

-Ah...Oui...C'est vrai...

« Bon,pour commencer,il faut que tu saches avant toutes choses que Grell n'est pas humain. Mais ,ce n'est pas un démon non plus.C'est en fait un shinigami,c'est-à-dire un dieu de la mort. Son « travail » comme il te disait,c'est de faucher les âmes.C'est pour ça qu'il n'allait jamais travailler à heures fixes. Cela dépendait en fait du dossier qu'on lui confiait et donc de l'heure à laquelle la personne devait mourir. Enfin bref,parlons plutôt du lien qu'il a avec toi. Il t'a trouvée le soir même où Sebastian t'a abandonnée. Il t'as recueillie en pensant t'emmener dans un orphelinat ou quelque chose du genre le lendemain. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il trouverait la montre de Sebastian,qu'il connaissait déjà bien à l'époque,et il avait encore moins prévu,qu'il s'attacherait à toi. Il a donc décider de te garder et de t'élever comme sa propre fille. Quelque jours plus tard,Sebastian à débarquer chez lui. Toi,malgré ton âge,tu l'a tout de suite reconnu et tu as tendu les bras vers lui. Mais il a refuser de te prendre dans ses bras et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Il aurait voulu te prendre avec lui,mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il a demander à Grell de t'élever et de te protégée. Il lui a ensuite demander de te donner la montre lorsque tu serais en âge de comprendre. Ce qu'il a fait. Depuis ce jour,Grell s'occupe de toi,t'a élevée,t'a aimée comme si tu étais sa propre fille. Tout ça en sachant au fond de lui-même qu'il ne devrait pas s'attacher à toi car à tes 16 ans tu deviendrais un démon...Et que le shinigamis et les démons sont de véritables ennemis. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait tout t'expliquer un jour,mais il avait peur...Il a peur...Puisqu'il ne te l'a pas encore dit...Et évidemment il ne sait pas que tu le sais...Enfin,tout ça pour te dire que Grell savait que un jour tu pouvais être amenée à fuir pour te protéger. Et il le savait encore plus depuis leur première attaque juste avant votre déménagement. Après cette attaque justement,Sebastian à insister pour que l'on s'installe à côté de chez vous. Et il m'a demander de devenir ton ami pour que je veille sur toi. Et quand il m'a vu,Grell à compris qu'il risquait de te perdre très bientôt...C'est pour ça qu'il me parlait toujours d'un ton froid...Car il avait peur que je lui enlève sa fille adorée. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je l'avais écouter parler sans rien dire.J'étais à la fois heureuse de savoir que papa-Grell ne s'inquiétait pas de trop de ne pas me voir rentrer et j'étais aussi triste de me rendre compte à quelle point ma vie n'était que mensonges. Et surtout,j'étais inquiète, j'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent avant que je n'aie 16 ans.

-On va devoir jouer les fugitifs jusqu'à mon anniversaire ?

-Non...Peut-être pas...

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça avec un air mal assuré ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autours de lui. Il me pris la main et la serra très fort.J'avais peur tout d'un coup. Ciel ne répondais à ma question,j'avais beau la lui poser,il ne me répondait pas et regardait tout autours de lui et me serrais la main très fort.

-Shieru, pourquoi m'as-tu répondu de cette façon ? Pourquoi on s'est arrêtés ?

* * *

Je serrais la main de Crysy de toute mes forces,je savais que ça ne changerais pas grand chose pour la protégée,mais ça me rassurait de la sentir à mes côtés. Je ressentais des énergies malsaines autours de nous. Mais je n'étais pas sûr et certain que ça soit eux...En tout cas je l'espérait de tout mon cœur. Mais si c'était vraiment eux. Je me fis la promesse de la protéger car je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt par ma faute...Elle n'arrêtais pas de me poser la même question sans cesse. Mais je ne répondais pas. Je me concentrais pour cerner ces énergie déplaisantes et les localiser. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je serrais la main de Crysy de plus belle. Elle n'arrêtait pas avec sa question. Elle voulait savoir...Finalement,je me tournai vers elle et lui répondit.

-C'est l'heure de l'affrontement final.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Bon j'ai essayer de pas trop trainer pour vous mettre la suite :D J'espère que ça vous plaira :3. Pour le chapitre 10 par contre il va falloir que vous soyez un peu patients car je ne l'ai pas encore commencer ^^'

Hum...Si non...Pourquoi y a personne qui poste de review ? J'ai pleins de vues et pas de reviews...C'est déprimant...S'il vous plait les gens...REVIWER ! :D (je suis tellement désespérée que vous supplie xD)

Bref,j'attends donc vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience ! :D

**Qyumi : **Bah comme je t'avais dit tu m'as bien fait rire avec cette review xD ton incompréhension est tellement tordante :P. Tu trouve mon style d'écriture beau *A* (en admiration pendant 10 minutes sur les 6 mots de cette petite phrase xD). Et si non merci :) et oui,il serait peut-être temps xD

**Cullen-Michaelis-Shadow's :** Bah c'est plus drôle :P et ça vous donne envie de lire la suite au moins :3. Et c'est aussi parce que je suis trèèès méchante x). Tu veux vraiment ma mort toi ? Fais gaffe parce que je pourrais bien ne pas survivre et que tu n'aie jamais la fin xD.

**MiticSky :** C'était voulu,mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans l'histoire en elle même à part ça, bah tu as déjà eut ma réaction sur ta review complètement wtf xD. Tu as été corrompue par SLG toi xD.A part ça c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être pu mettre un peu moins de '...' mais bon c'est pas grave :P. Bah les sentiments de Ciel tu les as ^^.Tant mieux si la fin modifiée te plait ^^.

A part ça j'ai pas grand chose à te dire vu qu'en plus tu as déjà lu ce chapitre xD. J'ai hâte de lire ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Affrontement.**

-Que...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Shieru ?

Il me regarda d'un air sérieux et me serra la main.

-Je veux dire qu'ils nous ont retrouvés. Je ne sais pas comment,mais ils ne sont pas loin du tout. Et se cacher ne sert à rien,ils sauront où l'on est...Il faut qu'on leur fasse face...

Je me figeais totalement,j'avais peur,j'étais terrifiée. Mes jambes tremblaient. Leur faire face ?! Mais ils pourraient me tuer ! Ciel était-il donc devenu fou ?! On resta là où nous étions et nous les attendions. Des secondes,non des minutes et même des heures passèrent mais nous ne les virent jamais arrivés.

* * *

Je regardais Crysy toutes les deux secondes. Elle tremblait tellement. Je ne sais pas si elle tremblait de froid ou de peur,mais j'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras...Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais rester devant elle,pour mettre une barrière entre elle et eux s'ils débarquaient...Moi aussi j'avais peur...Peur qu'ils fassent du mal à ma chère Crysy. Je lui serrais toujours la main et je sentais son pouls qui était de plus en plus rapide. Je savais du coup à quel point elle avait peur. Dans ma tête,je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : protéger Crysy...Protéger Crysy...Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle pour me donner du courage. Puis ,finalement,les heures passèrent et jamais ils n'arrivèrent. Mais je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonner pour autant...

-Continuons...Ils attendent sûrement que l'on quitte la ville.

-Justement ! Restons ici ! On est en sécurité !

-En journée oui...Pas la nuit...On ne peut plus les fuir Crysy...

Je voyais la terreur dans les yeux de Crysy. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à ça.J'aurais tant aimer que Sebastian soit là...Mais je ne pouvais l'appeler. Je voulais me débrouiller seul pour une une fois je voulais montrer que j'étais capable de protéger quelqu'un,montrer que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de Sebastian...Réparer...Réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite il y avait 16 ans. Crysy me regardait mais je ne faisais pas attention à elle.J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Elle me tira par le bras doucement pour me faire signe que l'on continuait notre chemin.

* * *

Au fond de moi,je savais qu'il avait raison dans ce qu'il disait..Nous ne pouvions plus les fuir,cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien songer. Je le tirais doucement par le bras pour le sortir de ses pensées. On continua donc notre chemin. Au bout d'un moment,arrivés en dehors de la la ville,on se retrouva dans des petits villages et ensuite de vastes campagnes où seulement très peu de voitures passaient. Je savais que cet endroit dégagé était le lieu qu'ils attendaient pour attaquer. Alors je me rapprochai de Ciel et lui serrais la main. On décida de couper à travers champs. Il y avait beaucoup plus de neige qu'en ville et notre progression étaient ralentie. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds tant ils étaient engourdis par le froid. En plus de la neige qui nous ralentissait,la faim et la fatigue me gagnaient peu à peu,ce qui ne faisait que de nous ralentir encore plus. Ciel essayait de me tirer tant bien que mal mais je n'en pouvais plus...Tout à coup,il me serra la main plus fort.

-Crysy...Ils arrivent...Tu es prête ?

-Je...Même si je te dis non...Ais-je le choix ?

-Pas vraiment...

Je serrais sa main et on attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes environs cinq personnes apparurent. Ciel me murmura que ces cinq-là étaient humains mais il m'affirma que les démons n'étaient pas très loin.J'étais totalement terrorisé pouvaient me tuer à tout moment,j'aurais pu fuir,mais j'étais figée par la peur.L'un d'eux s'avança vers nous. Par réflexes,je serrai la main de Ciel.

* * *

Lorsque cet homme s'approcha de nous,je m'interposai entre lui et Crysy. Je me sentais minable avec ma petite taille...Mais j'avais l'impression d'être quand même un obstacle et que je protégeais Crysy...Je le regardais d'un air menaçant. Je savais bien que je ne lui ferais pas peur...Comment aurais-je pu lui faire peur de toute façon ? Il me connaissait...Il savait que j'étais faible...Il savait bien que sans Sebastian je n'étais rien...Il le savait car c'est à lui que je les avais dénoncer...

Je soupirais,je me rappelais à ce moment là,le mal que j'avais ressentit lorsque Sebastian m'avait mis de côté...Lui que j'avais toujours considérer comme mon père...Lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi,lui qui m'avait sauvé de mon malheur...M'avait laissé au profit de son bonheur.J'étais tellement jaloux...Jaloux de ne pas avoir droit moi aussi à ce bonheur. Jaloux qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi...Ou alors tout simplement envieux...Envieux d'avoir moi aussi une famille...Des parents qui m'aiment...Une femme à aimer et qui m'aime en retour...Un enfant à protéger...Tout ça...J'en rêvais tant...C'est pour ça que je les avais dénoncer. Car si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir...Je ne voulais pas que Sebastian l'aie non plus...Et parce que je n'étais qu'un égoïste et que je ne voulais Sebastian que pour moi...

Maintenant,je regrettais ce geste. Je l'avais toujours regretter à vrai dire...Je les avais dénoncer...Et juste après ils avaient été tué la mère de Crysy et avaient essayer de la tuer elle aussi...Heureusement Sebastian était arrivé à temps et il avait du l'abandonner. Moi j'avais observer toute la scène. Et lorsque j'avais vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Sebastian lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de sa bien aimée...Et puis quand il a du abandonner sa fille. Je l'ai regretter directement. Je n'avais été qu'un égoïste. Et puis pendant 16 ans...J'ai regarder mon majordome souffrir...Souffrir d'avoir perdu son bonheur...Et seul moi savais que tout était de ma faute.J'aurais tellement aimer réparer mon erreur. Mais je savais que c'était impossible de faire revenir Jessica,la mère de Crysy. Mais là,j'avais encore une chance de me rattraper ne fusse qu'un peu. Je pouvais protéger Crysy et la garder en vie.

* * *

-Crystal Michaelis ?

-Non. Sutcliff.

-Hum...Ne jouer pas sur les mots mademoiselle.

-Que lui voulez-vous ?!

Ciel avait dit ça sur un ton qui m'avait glacé le sang. Il paraissait tellement énervé,ses yeux avaient virés du bleu au rouge et ses pupilles étaient devenues beaucoup plus petites. Il restait là devant moi et cet homme. Et le regardais d'un air tellement méchant.

-Toi,ne t'en mêles pas démon. Après tout,c'est de ta faute non ?

Je vis Ciel se figer. Je ne comprenais pas la signification mais je ne voulais pas la comprendre non plus.L'homme avait prononcer sa phrase sur un ton froid et on sentait également la colère dans sa voix. Ce qui n'avait eut pour effet que de figer Ciel pendant un instant puis le rendre encore plus énervé.Je dus le retenir pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à lui.Ça n'aurait servi à rien à part ouvrir les hostilités.

-Shieru...

Je serais la main de Ciel aussi fort que je le pouvait. Finalement il se calma un peu et se tourna vers moi quelques secondes. Ses yeux avaient retrouver une couleur bleue,mais ils semblaient remplis de larmes. Moi j'essayais de garder mon calme et demandais.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Vous tuez. Vous n'auriez jamais du naître. Vous n'auriez jamais du vivre.

-JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !

Ciel avait hurler d'un seul coup et lui avait sauté dessus pour l'éloigner. Mais l'homme étant plus grand que lui,s'en débarrassa bien vite. Je vis Ciel faire un vol plané et s'écraser dans la neige un peu plus loin.

-CIEL !

L'homme s'approcha de moi. Je le fixais dans les yeux mais je ne disais rien. Je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de lui répondre ni même de lui parler. Tout ce que je voulais,c'était fuir. Je regardais Ciel une dernière fois,je me retournai et commençai à courir,mais avec la neige et la fatigue je n'avançais pas très vite. Un homme apparut devant moi. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Ciel lorsqu'il s'était énervé.Un démon...Il m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena devant le seul humain qui m'avait parler. Les quatre autres étaient toujours en retrait et retenaient Ciel. Je croisais le regard de Ciel mais lui détourna le regard aussitôt. Tout était donc fini ? J'allais mourir là ? Au milieu de ce champs ? Non..L'homme me tenait toujours mais j'essayais de me débattre tant bien que mal. Deux autres hommes firent alors leur apparition et aidèrent celui qui me tenait à me maintenir en place.L'humain,on va l'appeler comme ça,s'avança vers moi et sortit un couteau de la poche de son manteau. Je vis le regard de Ciel s'emplir de larmes. Il essayait de se débattre. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ça...

* * *

Lorsque j'avais vu Crysy essayer de s'enfuir,j'avais eut un élan d'espoir. Mais j'avais complètement oublier ces démons. Lorsqu'il la ramena devant cet homme,nos regards se croisèrent. Mais je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir mise dans cette situation que je détournai le regard. Elle essaya de se débattre mais quand deux autres démons virent prêter mains-fortes au premier,mon dernier espoir se brisa totalement. Quand l'homme sortit un couteau de sa poche,je tentais de me débattre vainement une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas rester là,sans rien faire à regarder celle que j'aime se faire tuer. Puis, dans la lame du couteau,je vis au loin des silhouettes se dessiner..Des silhouettes que je connaissait parfaitement bien...

* * *

J'entendis Ciel crier mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Je me sentis alors tomber en arrière.Ça y est ? J'étais morte ? Ma chute ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis ,je sentis quelque chose de froid en contact avec ma peau. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux,j'avais peur de voir le néant autour de moi. Puis ,j'entendis une voix,non...Plusieurs...Des voix familières. Dont une que je connaissait depuis ma tendre enfance,une voix chantante et parfois un peu nasillarde.

-Pa...Papa ?

J'ouvris les yeux,j'étais toujours dans ce champs,Grell se penchait au dessus de mon visage et me souriait. Ce que je sentais de froid était en fait la neige dans laquelle j'étais tombée car le démon m'avait lâchée. Je me relevai et découvris le spectacle macabre qui se tenais autours de moi. Les cinq humains étaient tous étendus au sol,autour d'eux,la neige avait pris une couleur rouge.

-Leur heure était arrivée.

Je regardais mon père,enfin Grell,et me jetais dans ses bras. Je tremblais de froid et de peur. Ma chute dans la neige avait trempé mes vêtements encore plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà.

* * *

Je regardais Crysy dans les bras de Grell,j'étais heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Mais triste que j'avais pas su la protéger. Heureusement que Grell était arrivé...Pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il s'est passer,il faut retourner quelques minutes en arrière.

« Lorsque l'homme sortit un couteau de sa poche,je tentais de me débattre vainement une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas rester là,sans rien faire à regarder celle que j'aime se faire tuer. Puis dans la lame du couteau,je vis au loin des silhouettes se dessiner..Des silhouettes que je connaissait parfaitement bien...

-TUEZ LES !

Un groupe de cinq personnes débarqua. Tous habillés d'un costume cravate noir,sauf un,qui ne portais quasi que du rouge. Tous tenaient en main un objet de jardinage : une tronçonneuse,un taille-haie,une tondeuse à gazon,une scie et enfin une sorte de grande machette. Je les avais reconnus de loin grâce à Grell qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Heureusement ,eux ne les avaient pas vu arriver. Chacun d'entre eux « s'attaqua » à un humain,fauchant son âme et rendant à chaque personne son jugement dernier. Les trois démons comprirent alors qu'à trois contre cinq,ils n'avaient aucune chances. Et puis les démons détestant les Shinigamis,ils n'avaient pas envie de s'approcher de « ces choses » comme certains les appellent. Ils lâchèrent donc Crysy et s'enfuirent comme des voleurs. »

Voilà comment ça s'était passé.Je regardais toujours Crysy...Mais elle ne me regardait pas. Je baissais la tête et partit également sans demander mon reste. Sans que je m'en rende compte,des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Mais pourquoi pleurais-je ? Je ne le savais que trop bien...Je m'en voulais...

* * *

-Allez...Rentrons à la maison...

Grell posa une couverture sur mes épaules et me porta sur son dos. En quelques minutes à peine nous arrivions à la maison.J'allai me changer puis je rejoignis la fine équipe de Grell,et lui aussi évidemment,dans le salon.

-Je suis content que tu n'aie rien.

Je ne lui répondis pas,je fouillai dans mes poches puis remontai dans ma chambre en trombe. Je fouillai tout mes tiroirs,mon bureau. Je retournai même à la salle de bain,cherchai dans les poches de mon pantalon trempé,dans les poches de mon gilet. Mais je ne trouvai nulle part ce que je cherchais. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit.C'est alors que mon père,mon vrai père je veux dire,vint me trouver.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Non...Je...J'ai perdu ta montre...

Je vis l'expression du visage de mon père changer du tout au tout. Je me demandais pourquoi. Bon elle avait peut-être beaucoup de valeur,elle était ancienne et m'avait permis de le retrouver donc avait aussi une valeur sentimentale mais après tout ce n'était qu'une montre non ? Puis,je me rappelais qu'elle fonctionnait sans d'un côté vu l'âge de cette montre c'était logique...Les piles ça n'existait pas à l'époque...Si ? Mais bon,même le mécanisme était cassé donc...Cette montre avait-elle des pouvoirs ?

-Quand l'as-tu eut pour la dernière fois ?

-Quand ils nous ont attaquer dans le champs elle était toujours dans ma poche.J'ai du la perdre en tombant...

-Les démons sont partit sans affronter les Shinigamis ?

-Oui...

Mon père me regarda d'un air grave. Je ne comprenais rien à ce soudain changement d'état de sa part. Il semblait,inquiet et triste. Cette montre ne m'avait donc pas encore livrer tous ses secrets ?

-Si ce sont eux qui l'ont...Alors il faut la récupérer au plus vite...

Puis il me regarda. Je crus voir ses yeux briller. Oui ,briller car ils étaient emplis de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir tant bien que mal.

-Pourquoi papa ?

-Parce que cette montre contient l'âme de ta mère...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? :3 Bon voici enfin ce chapitre 10 que vous attendiez tous (enfin je crois vu que personne review T^T,en fait plus je demande de reviewer moins vous le faites xD. Vous êtes tous des lecteurs ninjas c'est ça ?! :P vous venez lire sans laisser de traces ! :D Ok j'arrête mon délire ici). Bon parlons de ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que d'habitude car je ne veux pas faire avancer cette partie de l'histoire trop vite car on arrive tout doucement à la fin et je veux vous tenir encore un moment :D. Enfin bref, la fin de ce chapitre contient un élément qui pourrait changer toute la fin de l'histoire que vous imaginiez :) comme d'habitude je crois que vous aller me détester pour cette fin... Ma meilleure amie à déjà menacer de venir me tuer...Quelqu'un à d'autre menaces à prospérer ? Faites attention je suis en possession d'une arme très efficace qui vous tuera en 40 secondes. Oui,oui,je parle bien du Death Note :D. Bref, sur ce je vous laisse avec les réponses aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçues et je vous souhaite déjà à tous une excellent review...Heu...Non...Non...Lecture ! :D

Nan mais sérieux les gens...Une review ça fait toujours plaisir :D

**Qyumi :** Aaah mon petit Willu :D Toi tu es a court de mots ? Vous entendez ça...J'ai réussi à clouer le bec à Spears ! LIKE A BOSS ! :D Moi je dis... Magiiiiiiiiiiie ! *fais des petites étincelles avec ses mains* Toi seule peut comprendre :3. Nan mais pour un démon tout Shinigamis est une "chose" xD Bref,bonne lecture ma poule :P

**MiticSky : **Hum..Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire sur la plus grosse partie de cette review qui est vraiment...N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Ah non...QUE PORTE LE NAIN ! Pardon ^^'. Mis à part ça, mais Ciel à toujours été mignon voyons :P. Pour ce qui est de ta question sur si Sebastian et Crysy allaient savoir, tu as eut ta réponse ^^. T'en fais pas pour ça, il va en prendre pour son grade notre petit Shieru, je me sens même coupable de vouloir le faire autant souffrir que dans les idées que j'ai...A mon avis je vais tirer des larmes à quelques uns dans la partie de l'histoire à venir... :) J'avoue que dans un couteau ça aurait été marrant...Mais moins...Pas romantique mais...Ca enlève le coté mignon..Et puis tu le voyais donner un couteau à un bébé ? Et comment elle aurait fait pour le retrouver avec un couteau ? xD Le délire de Watson ? Non,non LE délire de Watson xD SLG a corrompu notre âme gros ! :D Bref,j'ai hâte de lire ta review et de savoir ce que tu as réellement penser de ce chapitre :)

**Thina Fayr :** Ma nouvelle petite fan :) Tout ces compliments me font cro cro cro cro plaisir ! :D Quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais en mode : Aaaaaaaaaaaanw elle me fait pleins de compliments ! *A* j'aurais pu sauter partout si je n'avais pas été dans le bus quand je l'ai lue xD Voici la suite que tu attendais tant,j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant,j'ai hâte de voir ton avis sur ce chapitre :). On se retrouve vite sur ta fic :D Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Découvert.**

J'étais sous le choc. Je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que mon père venais de me dire. La montre contenait l'âme de maman...Et moi je l'avais perdue...Je me sentais tellement mal,j'étais désemparée.C'était donc grâce à cela que la montre fonctionnait ? Pouvait-on faire revenir maman grâce à ça ? J'avais tellement de questions à poser à mon père. Je voulais tellement comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il avait garder son âme ? Pourquoi il me l'avait confiée ? Une fois de plus j'étais perdue...

-L'âme de maman ?!

-Oui ma chérie...Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut retrouver cette montre au plus vite !

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Pour toute réponse,il me pris dans ses bras et utilisa ses pouvoirs de démons pour sortir par la fenêtre et courir très vite. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Je m'agrippai à mon père tant j'avais peur de tomber. Au bout d'un moment,nous étions arrivés à destination,il s'arrêta et me posa au sol.

-Où est-ce qu'on est papa ?

-Près du refuge de ces démons...

Je me figeai. Pourquoi m'avait-il emmener ici ?! Je m'asseyais sur un banc. Il s'assit à mes côtés,droit comme un « i ». On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose,ou quelqu'un. Il ne disait rien.J'avais froid donc je me blottit doucement dans ses bras et il me serra alors doucement.

« Si l'on ne récupère pas la montre,ils vont l'utiliser de manière,comment dire... ? Nuisible. Un démon,lorsqu'il décide de « sauver » l'âme d'un humain,en l'enfermant dans un objet quelconque au lieu de la dévorer,décide de garder cette âme à ses côtés en tirant partit.L'objet devient alors ce que l'on appelle un objet démoniaque. Plus la personne était proche du démon,plus son âme dégage une énergie que l'on appelle « énergie noire »,cette énergie nous permet d'acquérir plus de puissance et parfois de nouveaux pouvoirs. Ta mère ayant été très proche de moi et ce,pendant des années,son âme dégage une énergie noire capable de décupler la puissance d'un démon. Et ces démons étant déjà puissants, en possession de cette montre,et donc de l'âme de ta mère,deviennent presque invincibles s'ils arrivent à récupérer l'énergie noire de l'âme. Ce qui veux dire qu'ils peuvent utiliser ces pouvoirs afin d'éliminer les humains. En fait,ces démons ont toujours eut un dégoût pour la race humaine et ils ont toujours rêver de l'éliminer. Avec de tels pouvoirs,ils pourront enfin mettre leur plan à exécution. »

J'étais sidérée...Ces démons étaient vraiment...Des monstres...

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut la récupérer au plus vite..Tu comprends ma chérie ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.J'étais figée sur place. En gros,nous allions devoir jouer les héros et sauver les humains en récupérant la montre de mon père et l'âme de ma mère par la même occasion.

* * *

Mêler Crystal à cette histoire était vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait,j'avais fait tellement de sacrifices pour la protégée et maintenant la jeter dans la gueule du loup était vraiment ce que je voulais éviter le plus. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...Premièrement,si je l'avais fait dans son dos,elle m'en aurait voulu car elle aurait dit que c'était elle qui avait perdu la montre et donc que c'était à elle de la récupérer. Et deuxièmement,seule elle était capable de récupérer l'énergie noire de l'âme de Jessica et la ramener à la vie...« Ma chère et tendre,seule notre fille,une démone puissante qui ignore encore tout de ses pouvoirs,est capable d'utiliser à bon escient ton énergie noire et d'enfin nous réunir. Toutes ces années à contempler ton corps prisonnier de la glace vont finalement payer. Nous serons bientôt réunis,et nous formerons enfin la famille dont nous avons toujours rêver,toi,moi et Crystal...Ma chère Jessica tu me manques tant... ». J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Ce fut finalement Crystal qui me sortit de celles-ci en me demandant comment nous allions faire pour récupérer la montre sans se faire tuer.A vrai dire,je n'avais pas vraiment de plan. Au début,je voulais y aller directement et les prendre par surprise avec Crystal. Mais je me rendais compte que à deux,nous n'avions aucunes chance et que c'était du suicide pur et simple.

-Pour commencer,il va nous falloir de l'aide.

* * *

J'étais heureuse que mon père ne soit pas devenu inconscient au point de décider de s'attaquer à eux à deux. Directement je pensais à Ciel,à Grell et à ses quatre collègue. Je soumis l'idée à papa. Il n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que cela mais après tout,à part eux,je ne voyais personne d'autre capable de nous aider. Je nous voyais très mal aller trouver la police et leur dire : « Bonjour,nous sommes des démons et nous avons perdus l'âme d'un être cher et elle est tombée dans les mains de démons puissants qui vont utiliser l'énergie de cette âme pour tous vous tuer,nous devons donc la récupérer au plus vite afin de vous sauver ! » on se serait fait passer pour des fous et on se serait fait internés ! Fautes d'autres équipiers à recruter,papa accepta bien qu'avec une certaine appréhension à cause des cinq Shinigamis. Si Ciel ne m'avait pas expliquer que les démons et les Shinigamis se détestaient je n'aurais pas compris,vu que Grell m'a élevée. Et visiblement,malgré cela,papa ne semblait pas les porter dans son cœur.

-Allons donc les chercher !

A ma grande surprise,papa refusa d'y aller directement.

-Non,repérons d'abord les lieux afin d'établir un plan d'attaque.

On se serait cru dans un film d'espionnage. Mais bon,je ne savais pas comment rentrer seule alors je n'eus d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le repérage effectué,on rentra à la maison. Les cinq Shinigamis acceptèrent eux aussi avec réticence de faire équipe avec papa. Enfin ,je devrais dire les quatre acceptèrent avec réticence car papa-Grell semblait plutôt heureux en fait. Ensuite ,on alla voir Ciel. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis l'affrontement dans le champs. Il était partit sans rien dire,sans rien demander lorsque les Shinigamis étaient arrivés.Ça m'avait fait beaucoup de peine de le voir partir ainsi...

* * *

Lorsque que Crysy et Sebastian m'exposèrent leur plan je refusai catégoriquement de le mettre en œuvre le jour même .J'ordonnai même à Sebastian d'attendre le lendemain pour être sûr.A vrai dire,je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Crysy. Je ne voulais pas encore la mettre en danger à cause de l'erreur que j'avais faite. Sebastian n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à mon ordre et donc d'attendre,ramena Crysy chez elle et puis s'occupa de la maison. Moi ,je regardais ma fenêtre. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire : réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite par le passé.Encore une fois,tout était de ma faute. Ni Crysy,ni Sebastian,ni même ces cinq Shinigamis ne méritaient de se mettre en dangers alors que dès le début c'est moi qui avait déclencher ce malheur.J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et partit en courant,bien décider à aller récupérer cette montre seul.

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre quand je vis Ciel partir en courant. Je me demandai pourquoi il partait seul et pourquoi il semblait être pressé et vouloir passer inaperçu. Je ne fis malheureusement pas la rapprochement entre ce qui était prévu le lendemain et sa fuite soudaine au « milieu » de la nuit,ou plutôt en fin de soirée. Vu l'heure tardive et mon état d'épuisement suite aux événements de la journée,je fermai mes tentures et me couchai.

Le lendemain,je fus réveillée par papa-Grell,je marmonnais au début qu'il me laisse dormir car on était Dimanche mais je fus vite hors de mon lit lorsqu'il m'appris que Ciel avait disparu et restait introuvable. Je me rappelai alors l'avoir vu partir en courant la veille au soir. Mais je ne savais pas du tout où il allait. Puis ,je repensai à son « non » catégorique lorsque nous lui avions proposé d'agir hier à cela,je pâlit et couru jusqu'à la maison d'à côté chercher papa.

-Ma chérie ?!

-Grell m'a dit pour Ciel...Je sais où il est !

Mon père me regarda avec étonnement,non seulement à cause de mes paroles mais aussi à cause de la façon dont j'étais habillée : les cheveux en bataille,pieds nus et en pyjama.J'étais sortie en trombe de mon lit à l'annonce de Grell,puis en trombe de la maison en pensant à l'endroit où Ciel pouvait être. Ce n'était vraiment pas de mon plein gré que j'arborais cette tenue. Mais la vie de Ciel était en danger !

* * *

J'étais là,devant eux,seul,mes jambes tremblaient mais j'essayais de leur cacher. Ils me riaient au nez. Ils se moquaient de moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : les tuer. Malheureusement,ce sont des démons,ils sont donc immortels.L'un deux arborait fièrement la montre de Sebastian dans la poche de sa veste. Le chef, du moins je crois.

-Rendez-la moi !

J'avais l'air tellement convainquant...Je parlais d'un ton tellement assuré (ironie quand tu nous tiens),j'étais vraiment...Débile. Mais à quoi je pensais en allant là bas tout seul ? Jamais je n'arriverais à la récupérer...Je ne sais même pas si je sortirais indemne d'ici.

-C'est ça que tu veux petit comte ?

Le leader du groupe sortit la montre de sa poche et la fit balancer devant mes yeux. Si je n'avais pas eut les mains attacher je l'aurai bien attraper et je serais partit en courant. Mais ,j'étais assis sur une chaise et attacher comme un débutant. Je soupirai.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute petit comte,rien que de ta faute.C'est toi qui les a dénoncer après tout non ?

Je serrais les poings,j'aurai tellement voulu oublier ça.C'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie,je me sentais tellement mal.

-Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça...

_**-Mais tu l'as fait quand même !**_

Cette voix venais de plus haut,ce n'était pas la voix de l'un deux,mais c'était une voix que je connaissait parfaitement bien : la voix de Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayo minaa-san ! :D A que je suis de retour assez vite cette fois-ci ! Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre est écrit depuis 1 semaine en fait mais vu que je venais à peine de mettre le 10 en ligne j'ai préférer attendre avant de le publier :). Bref, nous voici donc au chapitre 11 ! J'en reviens pas... Ça fait déjà 7 mois que j'écris cette fic ! O_o j'en reviens pas ! Sur tout mes chapitres pour moi c'est mon préférer ! J'en suis trop fière quoi ! En l'écrivant j'avais les larmes aux yeux par moment alors préparer vos mouchoirs avant de lire, on ne sait jamais x). Enfin ce chapitre est sans aucuns doutes le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant :). Je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre (pour une fois que je ne rabaisse pas mon travail xD). Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! *-*

**Qyumi : **Will-Sama ! Je crois que pour une fois tu ne me tuera pas trop à la fin...Du moins je l'espère boss xD. Attend mais on était dans une cuisine en plus ! Lieu ou il y a plein de couteaux, dans cette cuisine un will qui viens de lire la fin d'un chapitre affreusement cruelle (la fin) et qui a du coup des envies de meurtres et à côté l'auteur de ce chapitre à la fin cruelle, a ce moment tu n'a qu'une envie c'est de flyer to far far away ! xD

Pour le cercueil de glace en fait j'ai eut mon idée en jouant à professeur layton xD. Mais Ciel est mignon donc c'est normal :3. Je will tuer toi... Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'était encore passer par la tête à ce moment là ? Mataku ... J'ai vraiment un problème bon sang ! -' Ouaiiis vive le canard malade ! :D

A mon avis ça ne vaudra jamais le pavé que je n'ai jamais eut mais c'est mieux que rien :D. Bref voilà la suite ^^

Bonne lecture ! :D

**MiticSky :** Bah du coup j'ai pas grand chose à te répondre à ça x) Je m'attend à un gros pavé de ta part en review sur ce chapitre vu ta réaction quand tu l'avais lu xDJ'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre :) bonne re-lecture x) ^^

**Pyxis Fayr** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D Merci ^^ et bonne lecture j'attends ton avis impatiemment :)

**A tous les lecteurs ninja qui ne review pas :** Je suis contente que vous veniez lire ma fic :) si ça vous plait vraiment, ça me ferait très plaisir de voir vos review et de pouvoirs vous répondre avec un petit mot gentil :). Et si non Cullen-Michaelis-Shadow's, Vava et Azael-ruthven vous êtes toujours là ? Vos reviews me manquent vous savez ! Bref à tous mes lecteurs ninja qui lisent ceci je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère voir vos reviews :D

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Souffrance.**

La voix de Sebastian... Je relevai la tête et le vis,il était accompagné de Crysy et des cinqs Shinigamis. Il m'avait tutoyer ?! Il allait m'entendre ! Mais sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je tremblais, je regardais Crysy, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard elle le détourna aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ces démons étaient étendus au sol, inconscient. Sebastian me détachais mais ne dit rien. Le silence plana dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut finalement Grell qui le brisa.

-Rentrons avant qu'ils ne se réveillent...

Crysy ramassa la montre qui était tombée au sol puis l'on rentra. Les quatre Shinigamis partirent. Grell lui rentra chez lui. Crysy rentra avec Sebastian et moi. Je m'assis dans le divan. Sebastian ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole et Crysy non plus d'ailleurs.

-Comment avez-vous osé... ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il me regardait avec un regard noir, je voyais également de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je me sentais tellement mal, je ressentais d'un seul coup tout le poids de cette erreur... C'est comme si je pouvais ressentir toute la souffrance de Sebastian. Je me sentais écraser, oppressé...

-Je...

-Non...En fait, je ne veux rien savoir...

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il se détourna et partit. Crysy elle, était toujours là, au milieu de la pièce, elle me regardait.

-Crysy...

-Pourquoi... ?

Sa voix tremblait, pourquoi... ? Pourquoi elle souffrait encore ? Je ne voulais pas ça moi ! Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as gâcher presque 16 ans de ma vie ?! Tu as provoquer la mort de ma mère, j'ai failli mourir, si papa ne m'avait pas protégée je serais morte ! J'ai failli me faire tuer hier après-midi, je n'ai pas connu mon père pendant presque 16 ans. Tu as briser mon père à jamais ! Tu as briser notre vie de famille, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas eut droit au bonheur que tu devais en priver ton majordome ! Tu ne mériterais même pas qu'il reste à ton service ! Tout ce que je te souhaite maintenant Ciel...C'est que tu souffre et que tu en meurt !

Elle éclata en sanglots et partit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, elle souhaitais que je meurt...Elle ne m'aimais donc pas... ? Ou... Elle ne m'aimait plus... Ces paroles m'avaient fait tant de mal, pourquoi est-ce que je souffrais autant... ? Je soupirais, je venais de tout perdre, tout venait de s'écrouler autour de moi... Tout...

La journée passa, j'étais toujours assis dans le divan, je pleurais toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivai pas à me calmer ? Pourquoi...

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était garder Sebastian pour moi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était un père... Je voulais juste être heureux... J'ai été tellement idiot... Je... Je suis tellement désoler... Sebastian... Où es-tu ? J'ai faim ...

Pas un bruit... Rien, n'y avait-il donc personne à la maison ?

-Se-Sebastian ?

Pas de réponses, je me levai et inspectai toutes les pièces de la maison. Il était partit... J'étais seul... Je m'écroulai au sol et me laissai aller, de grosses larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues, j'éclatai à nouveau en sanglots, mais cette fois, encore plus que la première fois. Non... Il ne devait pas me laisser... C'est lui qui m'avait sauver, sans lui je n'étais plus rien... Seulement l'ombre de moi même... Je me roulai en boule sur moi-même et continuai à pleurer. Je me sentais tellement minable. « Mais qui suis-je pour pleurer ainsi ? Je suis Ciel Phantomhive le chien de garde de la reine ! Non... Sans Sebastian je ne suis rien... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gamin apeuré... ». Crysy avait raison... Je ne méritais pas que Sebastian soit rester à mon service après toutes ces années.

-Je suis un monstre...

* * *

Je n'aurais pas du crier sur Ciel, mais la colère que j'avais ressentie à ce moment là avait été tellement plus forte que ma raison. Papa m'a dit que j'avais eut raison... Après que je lui ais crier dessus, nous étions partit, on s'était installés dans un hôtel. Papa avait appeler un avocat. Il voulait récupérer ma garde. Papa-Grell n'était pas contre : « c'est ta fille après tout Sebas-chan » avait-il dit. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse. Mais je ne pensai qu'à Ciel. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il avait ça... Mais je ne le connaissait pas assez bien que pour le comprendre. Papa lui, était complètement détruit. Il n'en revenait pas du tout que c'était à cause de Ciel que maman était morte, à cause de Ciel qu'il m'avait perdue.

-Et dire qu'il m'a soutenu moralement !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je verrai papa dans cet état, lui qui paraissait... « Sans cœur », enfin ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il avait l'air tant indifférent par rapport à Ciel... Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Oui bon il avait causer la mort de maman. Mais je pensais qu'il détestait Ciel moi, après tout, il l'avait condamner à une servitude éternelle. Je me couchai à côté de lui et me blottit doucement dans ses bras.

-Il doit certainement avoir ses raisons papa...

Il soupira et me serra doucement.

-Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Je n'ai jamais désobéi à ses ordres... J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui... Au fond je le détestait de m'avoir condamner à ce pacte éternel mais je ne l'ai jamais blâmer car je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne manque de rien... Et quand c'est arrivé il m'a soutenu... Alors pourquoi...?! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça bon sang ?!

Voir papa dans cet état me faisait beaucoup souffrir. Malgré tout, il avait l'air de tenir à Ciel. Je ne vais pas affirmer qu'il l'aimait. Mais il avait l'air de tenir à lui, ne fusse qu'un peu... Peut-être le considérait-il un peu comme un fils ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Quelques jours passèrent. Papa se sentais un peu mieux. J'avais essayer de le convaincre de rentrer mais il ne voulais pas. Il restait maintenant deux semaines avant mon anniversaire. Mais je savais que je ne devais plus me cacher. Je continuai à aller à l'école, mais Ciel ne venait plus. Même si je lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

* * *

Je n'avais pas bouger depuis l'autre jour, j'étais toujours en boule au sol. J'avais tellement mal au cœur et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Quand j'y arrivai je recommençai de plus belle quelques minutes plus tard. Je crois que sur 4 jours j'avais passer peut-être 4 heures sans pleurer. Si pas moins... La souffrance m'étouffai au plus au point. Je commençai à ruminer des idées noires... Bizarre pour un démon n'est-ce pas ? Je savais en plus que l'épée d'Hannah était toujours dans la maison et je savais parfaitement où Sebastain l'avait cachée.

-Peut-être que je devrais mourir ? Crysy sera heureuse... C'est ce qu'elle souhaite... Ma mort...

Pour la première fois depuis 4 jours je me relevai. Toujours en pleurant je m'avançai dans le hall. Le grand miroir qui était dans l'entrée reflétait une image de moi bien pitoyable : J'avais les cheveux en bataille, mon cache œil était tomber, mes vêtements étaient froissés et un peu noircis de poussière à force d'être rester au sol. Mon visage était baigner de larmes et mes yeux, mon œil, était rouge et gonflé tant j'avais pleurer.

-Regarde toi Ciel... Tu es vraiment... Vraiment un idiot.

Je montai les escaliers d'un mouvement lent et sans conviction. Je me dirigeai vers « la chambre » de Sebastian, j'y découvrit un chat noir coucher sur le lit. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer il releva la tête puis remarquant que ce n'était pas son maître, reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et se rendormis.

-Même toi tu m'ignores...

Je m'agenouillai au sol et retira les quelques lattes du plancher qui dissimulaient l'épée Laevatein. La seule arme capable de tuer un démon. En la prenant en main je ressentais à nouveau cette douleur que j'avais ressentit lorsque Sebastian m'avait laisser... Jalousie... Peur... Tristesse... Souffrance... Tout ces sentiments qui m'avaient poussé à les dénoncés lui et Jessica... La jalousie : j'étais jaloux, jaloux qu'il s'occupe plus d'elle que de moi... La peur : j'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne pour sa famille, mais sa famille c'était moi ! Je le considérait comme un père, ne me considérait-il pas comme un fils ?! La tristesse : j'étais triste, triste de me sentir seul... La souffrance : je souffrais du fait que lui aie tout ce que j'avais toujours désirer, une femme, un enfant, une famille... Lui était heureux et pas moi. Et ça, ça me faisait souffrir. Et aujourd'hui, ces sentiments reprenaient le dessus. Mon cœur ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette souffrance, je n'en pouvais plus.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS SOUFFRIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SEUL !

Je serrai le manche plus fort. J'étais déterminé à faire cet acte de non-retour. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Crysy...Pardonne moi..Je...Je t'aime...

* * *

La journée de cours me parut interminable. J'avais décider d'aller voir Ciel après les cours pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'étais tellement pressée que pour moi le temps ne passait pas. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit enfin je rangeais mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et courrait vers l'arrêt de bus pour avoir le premier bus. Lorsque je descendit du bus je ne tenais plus en place. Je courrai jusqu'à la maison de Ciel et appuyai sur la sonnette. J'attendais et attendais encore : pas de réponse. Je ré-appuyai sur la sonnette : toujours pas de réponse. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, elle était ouverte. J'entrai donc.

-Shieru ? Shieru tu es là ?!

Toujours pas réponses. Je savais qu'il était dans la maison car il ne serait pas partit avec la porte ouverte. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas me répondre ? J'inspectai toute les pièces du rez-de-chaussé mais il n'y était pas, j'avais juste trouver son cache-œil au sol. Je montai donc à l'étage voir dans sa chambre. Pas de Ciel non plus...

-Shieru je t'en prie répond moi !

Ma voix tremblaient, je commençai déjà à imaginer le pire. Puis finalement j'entendis un léger bruit venant de la pièce au bout du couloir. Ça ressemblait à des pleurs. J'ouvris donc la porte et trouvai Ciel en boule au sol, une épée à ses côtés.

-SHIERU !

J'écartai l'épée de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre et le prenais dans mes bras.

-Cry-Crysy...

Il était dans un état vraiment déplorable et le voir ainsi me fit vraiment beaucoup de mal... Je me sentais coupable. Je le serrai tout contre moi et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Je...Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé !

Il répétai sans cesse qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait...

-Chuuut...Explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu as fais ça...

* * *

Quand j'avais entendu Crysy m'appeler lorsqu'elle était entrer j'avais ressentit un soulagement immense au fond de moi. Elle ne m'avait pas oublier... Mais je pleurai tant je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Quand elle m'avait prise dans ses bras je l'avais serrer tellement fort pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là et que je ne rêvais pas. Au bout d'un moment elle arriva à me calmer.

-Crysy...

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elle les essuya doucement et me sourit tendrement.

-Je suis là Shieru...

Elle se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et me relevai. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre correctement et frotta doucement mes vêtements pour enlever les plis et la poussière. Elle sortit alors mon cache-œil de sa poche et me le remit.

-Là, ça c'est le Shieru que je connais...

Elle s'assit sur le lit et me regarda. Elle tapota le matelas pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Allez... Explique moi maintenant, je veux comprendre...

-Ok...

«Lorsque ton père à commencer à fréquenter ta mère, je ne pensais pas que ça serait à long termes. Je pensais que ça ne durerai qu'un moment. Mais il fil des années, leur relation s'est renforcée et j'ai commencer à me sentir abandonner par Sebastian. J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister. Pourtant il continuait à obéir à mes ordres et tout mais... Ce n'était pas pareil. Les années passèrent et Sebastian était de moins en moins présent à la maison. Puis un jour il m'a annoncer que Jessica, ta mère, était enceinte. A ce moment là, j'ai eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Il avait tout ce que j'avais toujours rêver d'avoir : une femme qui l'aimait, il allait avoir un enfant, ils formeraient une famille tous ensemble. Chose que moi je désirait au plus profond de moi mais que je n'obtiendrais jamais du fait que j'étais devenu un démon. A ce moment là, un sentiment de jalousie avait commencer à grandir en moi, à chaque fois qu'il me disait qu'il allait voir ta mère, à chaque fois qu'il me parlait d'elle, qu'il me montrait les photos de l'échographie du bébé. Ma jalousie grandissait, mais pas seulement. Un sentiment de peur de le perdre, de souffrance et de tristesse me rongeaient peu à peu. Au final, le jour où il m'a annoncer ta naissance, il paraissait si heureux, je suis devenu comme... Fou... Il ne pouvait pas être heureux si moi je ne l'était pas ! J'étais son maître et c'était moi qui méritait tout ça pas lui ! Alors j'ai craquer et je les ais dénoncer... Mais dès que j'ai vu la souffrance de Sebastian lorsqu'il est rentrer, qu'il m'a annoncer la mort de Jessica et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait du t'abandonner pour te sauver... Je me suis sentit tellement mal. J'aurais tellement voulu lui avouer que tout était ma faute, mais j'avais peur de le perdre pour de bon... Après tout... Je le considérait comme un père alors... Je n'ai jamais trouver la force de lui dire... Mais j'aurai du... Maintenant je l'ai perdu pour toujours... »

-Jamais vous ne me perdrez Bochan, nous sommes liés pour toujours...

-Se-Sebastian...


	13. Chapter 13

Salut ! Bon ben voici le chapitre 12 qui est le chapitre final de cette fiction. On se retrouvera encore une fois ici pour l'épilogue qui arrivera assez vite. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j'avoue l'avoir un peu bâcler mais j'ai vraiment perdu ma motivation pour cette fic avec le peu de gens qui ont continuer à me suivre jusqu'au bout alors que j'en avais tant au début. Bref, c'est une des dernières fois que je publie sur cette fic et j'avoue que ça fait bizarre car ça fait 7 mois jours pour jours que j'ai publier le prologue. Enfin passons à l'avant dernières réponse de reviews ! :)

**Qyumi : **UNE des fois faut préciser xD Pour le pavé faudra attendre la prochaine fic à mon avis xD

Mais il se vexe vite notre Shieru et puis c'est pas parce qu'il le considère comme un père que Sebby doit se permettre de tutoyer son maitre ! M'enfin la politesse Monsieur Spears, la politesse ! Grell s'être calmé ? Je crois plutôt que c'était un moment de flottement x) Pas violente, rancunière...

Mais dit...Sois un peu gentille avec Shieru ! Heu...Oui je crois bien que tu as composé le mauvais numéro xD (erreur de personne). Oui elle a disparu...Magiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! è_è xD L'épée d'Hannah (la flemme d'écrire ce nom compliqué) est la seule pouvant arme pouvant tué un démon va revoir ta culture black butlerienne xD N'est-ce pas que c'est beau ? :3

Bah voilà la suite que tu attendais,j'espère que ça te plaira car elle ne me plait pas trop à moi xD

Bisouilles ! :)

**MiticSky : **Je suis obligée de répondre à ce gros pavé ? :O Nan franchement...Je suis vraiment obligée ? Oui ? ...Bon...Ok...J'ai pas le choix ! U_U == retourdusmiley

Hum...Bon ok il est un peu mal placé pour râler mais tu connais Ciel hein x) Heu...C'est quoi cette pensée de chambre et de fouet là ? o_O

Même chose que pour au dessus...Pourquoi cette pensée de chambre et de fouet bon sang ?! Va te faire soigner ! xD

Ps : Sorry si il y a des fautes d'orthographe,d'accords, etc mais j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de corriger tout ça xD

Oui, ça doit être ça...Il était dans sa période concon x) ou alors on va dire que c'est la fatigue hein, ça excuse tout ça la fatigue (toi même tu sais x))

Voilà exactement tu as tout compris, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est la bouffe xD

Mais dit...Pourquoi tu es si méchante ? Il t'a rien fait Shieru ! ;p

Mais arrête avec cette chambre et ce fouet ! Je vais vraiment te faire interner pour perversité ! xD Bah oui c'est la faute de jambon xD (toi seule (et pt sarah) peut comprendre ça xD)

Ouais j'avoue quand dans un sens c'est normal xD

Dans ce cas là je me demande aussi si le terme "idiot" était assez fort en effet (ok on va arrêter d'être méchantes avec notre petit Shieru qui souffre)

Voilà c'est la fatigue ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut ça excuse tout ! :D Nan mais faut prendre le côté mignon si non ça perds tout son charme ! :P

Hum...No comment xD

Je suis pas aussi méchante que ça ! -' mais pour qui me prends-tu ? U_U Vais commencer à me poser des questions sur toi ! (enfin quoi que j'ai l'habitude hein :P)

Je pense que tu vas être un peu déçue mais bon voilà comme j'ai dit j'ai vraiment perdu ma motivation sur cette fic donc voilà... :/ J'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Anniversaire**

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps, je me levai et courrai dans les bras de Sebastian et le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Ne...Ne me laisse plus jamais...C'est un ordre !

Il me lâcha et posa un genoux par terre, me saluant comme chaque fois, et il prononça son traditionnel...

-Yes, my lord.

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes, elles se mirent à couler doucement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Allons jeune maître, ne pleurer pas...Je suis là à présent...

-Je suis tellement désolé Sebastian...J'étais tellement jaloux je n'ai pas réfléchi, je te demande pardon...

Il ne dit rien et me serra dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Crysy se joignit à nous.

-Vous savez Bochan... Si vous me considérez comme un père, je vous considérè comme un fils...

Je ne su quoi répondre... Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de telles paroles venant de Sebastian, moi qui croyait qu'il me détestait...

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, mon anniversaire était le lendemain. Je n'étais pas aller à l'école depuis 3 jours car j'étais tombée malade. Ciel me rapportais mes devoirs tout les jours et veillais sur moi chaque nuit pour surveiller si ma fièvre ne remontais pas. Je trouvais ça tellement mignon. Papa lui, avait retrouver sa joie de vivre. Il avait abandonner l'idée de ramener maman à la vie. Il avait dit que c'était trop risquer et que de toute façon c'était la loi de la nature et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la changer. J'avais hâte d'être à mon anniversaire...J'allais enfin avoir 16 ans, j'allais enfin être moi-même...Crystal Michaelis...Fille du démon Sebastian Michaelis.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillais je ne me sentais pas différente pour autant. J'étais moi...C'est tout. Je m'habillai et descendit.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie

-Merci papa.

Je m'assit à table et et je déjeunai avec lui.

-Ciel n'est pas là ?

-Il est à l'école.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Vu que nous étions Mercredi, Ciel rentra à midi. Il me pris directement dans ses bras et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, il rayonnait de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Tu aura ton cadeau ce soir ! ^^

-D'accord.

Un cadeau ? Si je devais attendre, il devait vraiment être spécial. Quand à mon père, il m'offrit le mien pendant le diner.

Il me tendis un petit paquet. Je l'ouvrit et découvrit un écrin dans lequel il y avait un pendentif avec un croissant de lune.

-Papa c'est magnifique...

-Je sais, et cet objet n'est pas anodin,il a une signification.

-Laquelle ?

-Chaque démon possède un objet qui le caractérise, moi par exemple c'est une plume noire. C'est mon père qui l'a choisi. Et c'est comme ça pour tout les démon, c'est le père qui choisi le jour des 16 ans de son enfant l'objet qui le caractérisera. Mon père à choisi la plume noire à cause de mes ailes en plumes noire,ce n'est pas original j'avoue mais bon...Alors moi j'ai choisi le tiens aujourd'hui aussi. Pour toi j'ai choisi la lune car elle représente la rêverie, le romantisme et tu rêves tout le temps alors.

-Papa...

-Oh ne te vexe pas chérie, c'est bien de rêver !

Je souris et mis le collier. J'étais un démon... Un vrai démon... Le soir, papa m'avait autorisé à organiser une fête avec mes amis. On était une petite dizaine, Grell et les Shinigamis étaient là aussi. Je reçu pleins de cadeaux. Mais je n'avais toujours pas reçu celui de Ciel. Je ne savais même pas où il était.

* * *

Je n'osai pas y aller. J'avais peur que Crysy n'aime pas mon cadeau et qu'elle se sente vexée...J'étais rester dans ma chambre. En bas j'entendais la musique de la fête mais rien à faire, lorsque je voulais sortir je restai figé devant la porte.

-Allez Ciel...Tu es Ciel Phantomhive tu n'hésite jamais tu te souviens ?!

Sur ces paroles j'ouvris la porte et je descendis. Lorsque je vis Crysy mon cœur s'emballa. Elle portait une robe bleue azur et avait tressé ses cheveux sur le côté, elle était maquillée très simplement mais elle était magnifique. Les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage la rendait encore plus belle à mes yeux. A ce moment là je suis que je ne devais plus reculer... Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive jamais elle ne me rejetterais. Je l'aimais. Et il fallait que je lui offre le cadeau que je lui avait promis.

-Crysy

Elle se retourna et me souris.

-Oh te voilà enfin Shieru ^^

Son sourire me fit presque perdre tout mes moyens. Je la regardais tendrement et lui pris doucement les mains.

-Je t'avais promis un cadeau non ?

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon coeur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Il...Il m'aimait ! Je fermai les yeux et prolongeai le baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma Crysy que j'aime...

Des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Je le regardai puis je me blottit dans ses bras. C'était sans aucuns doutes le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie.


	14. Chapter 14

Dernière fois que je publie ici...Après 7 mois sur cette fic je vous avoue que ça me fait trop bizarre...Bref...Je passerais au blabla des remerciements après les dernières réponses à mes revieweuses préférées :)

**Qyumi : **Willuuu ! :D Faudra que tu me montre cette photo ! :D

Bah oui,ça aurait été trop beau x). Bah excuse moi hein mais quand t'as pas vraiment d'idées tu lâches des conneries x)

Bref...Tu as avoir de belles surprise je pense ! :D

M'enfin...Une dernière petite review ? :)

**MiticSky : **Oui c'est sûr,c'est pour ça que j'ai préférer arrêter car je préfère arrêter plutôt que d'écrire de la merde en me forçant à écrire...

Haha...Mais rien ne surpasse un bébé panda ! :D Un chaton borgne ? xD

Bon...Je vais rien dire parce que tu prend crysy pour une conne là...xD

Tu m'as tuée ! xD (rien d'autre à dire x) )

Haha voilà c'est ça en fait x) il prend juste sa fille pour une cruche quoi x) et du coup monsieur noie le poisson pour cacher sa véritable pensée x)

Qui sais ? x)

No comment... ^^'

Oh dit non arrête ça aurait été horrible ça !

Bah vu que tu l'as déjà lu j'espère avoir peut-être une dernière review de ta part ? :)

* * *

Bon...Alors bah voici l'épilogue de cette première fiction.

Je remercie tout d'abord tout ceux qui m'ont suivis (même si vous n'avez pas reviewer) et tout ceux qui lisent ou plutôt ont lu cette fiction par après.

Je vous prépare évidemment une nouvelle fic mais je préfère prendre de l'avance avant de la poster pour essayer d'être la plus régulière possible dans les post donc il faudra patientez un peu. Je posterais peut-être quelque OS mais pour ça faudra que j'aie de l'inspiration x)

Bref,encore merci à tous et a très vite sur une nouvelle fic ! :D

**PS : j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et j'espère retrouver une petite review ici de temps en temps...Ze vous aime chers lecteurs ! :D**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Je m'appelle Crystal, je suis née le 13 Décembre. Cette année là j'ai eu 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, je vis avec mon vrai père et mon petit ami depuis lors. Je vois encore mon père adoptif de temps en temps. Je continue à vivre une vie normale et je suis très heureuse d'être celle que je suis, même si au début ma nature de démon me faisait peur. Ciel et moi sommes plus proches que jamais et on s'aime de tout notre cœur. Papa et lui sont également très proches. Ensemble on forme une famille unie et heureuse. La montre de mon père m'accompagne toujours partout, le fait que l'âme de maman soit à l'intérieur me rassure. Et puis, c'est elle, cette montre, qui a changer ma vie alors je la chérirais à jamais.

Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez mon histoire. Et il se peut qu'un jour vous croisiez ma route...Qui sais ? Après tout, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes qui nous entoure non ?


End file.
